Talento y Confesión
by MizukiNozomi98
Summary: Un caso, un conde, talento, amor y nuestro demonio favorito XD. Ciel ama a Sebastian, pero no se atreve a decircelo. mientras, Sebastian se a estado comportando extraño con Ciel. ¿Qué oculta Sebastian? ¿Qué ara Ciel? ¿un caso podría contestar esas preguntas? (pésimo resumen, buena historia :3 ) *Sebastian x Ciel* YAOI! CAPITULO 7 ACTUALIZADO! Se acerca el gran final!
1. Chapter 1

TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN

CAPITULO 1

Estaba aburrido, terriblemente aburrido; hoy era un día común y corriente, Maylene rompía platos, Finny trataba de que Pluto no destruyera el jardín, Bard reducía a cenizas la cocina, Tanaka…bueno, Tanaka era Tanaka, yo leía y firmaba documentos que parecían no terminarse, y Sebastian, Sebastian me ponía los nervios de punta.

Desde hace ya varios días, al estar cerca de mi mayordomo, mis piernas parecían volverse gelatina, mis manos sudaban y en mi estómago sentía como si en el revolotearan miles de mariposas; tarde varios días en darme cuenta de la razón de esos síntomas: ¡estaba enamorado!, y lo peor era que quien los provocaba no era nadie más que ese maldito demonio. Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera en los sueños me libraba de aquello, en los últimos días había tenido sueños en los que él aparecía provocando problemas en cierta parte de mi anatomía; tan solo recordarlos…

Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza jalándome el cabello. Sentía mi cara arder.

-¡maldito demonio! ¿¡Qué me has hecho!?- farfulle desesperado

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron paralizarme. No necesitaba preguntar para saber de quien se trataba. Con movimientos frenéticos peine mi cabello con los dedos, me acomode en la silla y suspire hondamente.

-Adelante-dije con mi tono de voz usual

Enseguida la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a mi mayordomo con una charola en las manos.

-Bocchan, le traigo su té de la tarde-murmuro con su elegante asentó

Justo cuando me dio la taza hubo un leve contacto de sus dedos con los míos. Para mi vergüenza mis manos comenzaron a temblar a lo que inmediatamente-dejando la taza en la mesa-las oculte en mi regazo. Mi mayordomo frunció el ceño levemente, visiblemente molesto ¿Por qué? Me sentí…triste cuando me di cuenta que quizás su expresión se debía a mi…

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte con desinterés fingido, tomando mi taza con una mano ya calmada y dándole un sorbo.

Para mi sorpresa mi mayordomo dio un respingo al tiempo que recuperaba su máscara de serenidad, pero a mí no me engañaba, algo le molestaba pero me daba miedo preguntarle directamente que era.

-No es nada Bocchan- contesto con voz grave.

_¡Mentira! _

Sin querer profundizar más en el tema me limite a hacer un gesto de comprensión y seguí tomando el té. Mientras tanto mi sirviente se acercó a la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar un cálido aire a la habitación que casi al instante me dio un poco de calma, invitándome a pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento.

Sebastian llevaba ya varios días comportándose…extraño, incluso pareciera que me estaba evitando ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba?

_No, no, no por favor que no se haiga dado cuenta_

Ya podía verlo reírse de mí, de mis sentimientos. Me encogí en mi asiento con aire decaído.

Aprovechando que el demonio tenía la vista fija en la ventana analice su rostro discretamente, tratando de encontrar en él una respuesta a las preguntas que yo mismo me hacía (¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía que ver conmigo? ¿Le molestaba? ¿Por qué me dolía el tan solo pensar que mi presencia le molestaba? ¿De verdad me había enamorado de mi mayordomo? ).

Una chispa de lucidez brillo en sus ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. Desvié la mirada rogando que no hubiera notado que lo veía.

-Bocchan, acabo de recordar que le llego esto hace unos minutos. Es de parte de la reina-murmuro parándose frente a mí y estirando la mano para darme una carta.

Mire el sobre por unos segundos antes de tomarlo.

-Lamento no habérsela dado antes-se disculpó inclinando la cabeza- estaba un poco distraído.

-Está bien- masculle mirando la carta para no verlo a él.

Me mordí la lengua para no atacarlo con preguntas. _¿Distraído? ¿Por qué? _

_¡SUFICIENTE CIEL! ¡CALMATE!-_me grite mentalmente al tiempo que abría la carta.

Como era ya costumbre mi mayordomo no se fue, cuando llegaban cartas de la reina él siempre permanecía a mi lado esperando para saber el contenido de la carta, pues la llegada de esta solo significaba una cosa: trabajo.

Con un suspiro comencé a leer la carta directamente en la parte que era de mi interés.

_"…la reina solicita su ayuda para la resolución de un nuevo caso…"_

_"…tenemos varios motivos para creer sin dejo de duda que habrá un atentado en el concurso "talentos juveniles". _

_"A dos días para que comience el concurso se han registrado "accidentes" ocurridos a tres jóvenes que habían hecho pública su participarían en el concurso…"_

_"Por razones ya mencionadas es que se origina el temor de su majestad hacia un posible desastre en este famoso concurso, por lo que se le solicita su intervención, pues para no causar alboroto, especulaciones y escándalos no podemos recurrir a la intervención de la policía.."._

_"La reina espera poder contar con su ayuda Conde Ciel Phantomhive…" _

Con una sonrisa burlona le pase la carta a mi mayordomo quien de inmediato la leyó para después levantar la vista esperando mis palabras. Su mirada era fría, indescifrable.

-Sebastián-dije con la mirada en mi anillo tratando de no flaquear ante su presencia- tenemos un nuevo caso. Mándale una carta a la reina con la confirmación de mi intervención -tome aire mirándolo a la cara-después consígueme toda la información disponible sobre ese concurso ¿entendido?

-yes, my lord-respondió de inmediato con voz seca y una mano en el corazón

Me mordí la lengua haciéndole una señal para que se retirara.

En cuanto salió deje caer de golpe mi cabeza contra el escritorio, apreté los puños y los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar.

-maldita sea…-susurre para mí mismo-Sebastian…

Un poco más calmado recobre la postura y le di un sorbo a mi té. Voltee a mirar el reloj. 3:39, hoy sería un día muy largo…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Mizuki: e aquí el segundo capitulo!_

_Nozomi: disfrútenlo!_

_**Aclaración**: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su super autora Yana Toboso!_

_Recuerden:_

_Normal:amo a _Sebastian!_  
Pensamientos: __Amo a Ciel!_  
Gritos: AMO EL SEBASCIEL!

_**TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, ¿en qué momento me había quedado dormido?, mire el reloj, 8:57. Bufe con hastío.

-Adelante-dije en voz alta para dejar entrar a mi mayordomo.

Mantuve la mirada gacha, fija en el escritorio. Note que la taza de té que Sebastian me había traído en la tarde ya no estaba, la pila de papeles a mi derecha, había disminuido un poco (al menos le había avanzado al trabajo antes de quedarme dormido). Frente a mí se encontraba un contrato a medio leer, con pereza lo acomode en la pila de documentos pendientes, ya mañana me ocuparía de ellos.

-Bocchan-llamo mi mayordomo sacándome de mis cavilaciones-lamento mi tardanza, esta es toda la información disponible en cuanto al concurso y los "accidentes "a los tres participantes-mientras hablaba me tendió un sobre grande color café.

-Está bien-murmure tomando el sobre y abriéndolo.

Como ya era costumbre mientras leía el contenido del sobre mi mayordomo comenzó a darme el resumen, con la mirada fija en la ventana a mi lado.

-Los tres chicos son hijos de nobles, sus nombres son: Itan Cornal, Ronald Marx y Johan Orwell. Tal como decía la carta, ellos estaban inscritos en el concurso. Justo ahora se encuentran en el hospital, Cornal por envenenamiento, Marx por un brazo roto (durante uno de sus paseos su caballo se descontrolo y el joven callo de él,) y Orwell por un balazo en la pierna recibido durante una de sus caminatas por Londres. La policía no encontró culpables de los incidentes.

El demonio hizo una pausa esperando un comentario de mi parte. Que bien me conocía.

Con parsimonia me levante y me dirigí a la ventana (que ahora se encontraba cerrada) botando sobre el escritorio los documentos. No necesitaba leer nada más. Permanecí parado, tratando de no alterarme al saber que mi mayordomo se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí.

Afuera estaba obscuro. Hoy la luna era levemente tapada por las nubes.

-Sus accidentes confirman el temor de la reina. Alguien no quiere competencia…o quizá se está vengando de no haber ganado anteriormente. Eso es lo más probable- suspire sintiendo un gran peso en el aire.

Por el reflejo del cristal pude ver el semblante de fastidio de mi demonio. Apreté los dientes tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

-Justifíquese por favor- pidió neutro.

- Para poder entrar al concurso, el participante tiene que ser de familia noble y pasar una pequeña prueba de talento, una vez dentro el participante, para ganar, tiene que demostrar inteligencia, actitud, educación, disciplina, y finalmente…talento. El último es el que vale más puntos. Tienes que mostrar una habilidad formidable que poseas, tocar algún instrumento, bailar, construir, etc.

-Conoce bien el concurso, Bocchan…-murmuro con burla el demonio a mis espaldas pero sin cambiar su expresión

-Tsk…-cerré los ojos bajando la cabeza- cuando era pequeño me entusiasmaba la idea de participar-confesé- quería hacerlo para enorgullecer a mis padres…pero ellos dijeron que ya estaban orgullosos de mí, que ese tipo de concursos eran meramente para personas frívolas y presumidas que disfrutaban de demostrar su superioridad ante los demás con el único objetivo de ganarse halagos hipócritas de sus allegados- sin poder evitarlo emboce una sonrisilla

Por unos segundos reino un silencio incómodo.

-A lo que voy es a esto: Itan se especializa en esgrima, Ronald en el piano, y Johan en el baile. En el estado en el que están les sería imposible pasar la prueba de talento (obviamente). Sus "accidentes" estuvieron bien planeados-hice una pausa-Todos los demás concursantes corren peligro, alguien quiere eliminar a la competencia.

-Los participantes están siendo vigilados (sin que ellos lo sepan) por agentes de la reina para evitar algún otro atentado, sin embargo, durante el concurso estarán desprotegidos pues las reglas dictan que solo concursantes, jueces, un número limitado de barones, duques y condes y al menos dos guardias de seguridad pueden estar dentro de la sala. Investigue y lamentablemente, al estar como público, una vez sentados se tiene prohibido levantarse hasta que se dé el aviso de un intermedio.

-De ese modo no podemos hacer mucho. Los participantes quedan completamente vulnerables tras bambalinas.- sentencie

Me pase una mano por la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución al problema. Tan pronto como esta llego voltee a encarar a mi mayordomo con cara de pocos amigos, topándome con una sonrisa expectante de su parte. Estaba claro que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo desde un principio.

-Los participantes pueden ser acompañados tras telón por algún familiar o mayordomo-murmuro con malicia disfrutando de mi estupefacción.

-el concurso es en dos días, y las inscripciones se cerraron hace una semana-masculle en mi defensa

-quedaron tres lugares bacantes- me recordó inclinando la cabeza un lado con inocencia y burla. _Qué extraña combinación _

Una chispa de intuición pasó por mi cabeza como un rayo ocasionando que mirara pasmado al demonio frente mí, quien con toda la calma del mundo avanzo hasta quedar a solo tres pasos de mí.

-Se…Sebastian…n..-balbuce sin saber que decir en realidad, temiendo sus siguientes palabras.

_No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad…_

-Ya mande la carta. Mañana vendrá uno de los jueces para evaluar su talento con el violín-murmuro sin dejo de broma en la voz

Sentí como la sangre comenzó a subírseme a la cabeza. Sin pensarlo me lance contra él con la intención de darle un golpe en la cara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mis manos se encontraban sobre mi cabeza siendo apresadas por una sola de él, mientras que su rostro ahora estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del mío, mirándome directamente a mi ojo visible con una intensidad sofocante. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado y mi respiración se agito. Esos ojos carmesíes me habían hipnotizado.

-Bocchan- dijo en algo parecido a un susurro y levantando una ceja- en el concurso se evalúa educación y disciplina, así que por favor, trate de mantener la compostura.

Una vez dicho eso me soltó y se alejó de mí, parándose al lado de la puerta, con cara indescifrable.

_Sebastian… ¿estás jugando conmigo?_

Le dirigí una mirada cargada de recelo.

-Ya es hora de dormir bocchan-dijo mi mayordomo abriéndome la puerta.

-Maldito demonio…-susurre pasando a su lado para después dar un bostezo, ahogando las ganas de volver a intentar asestarle un golpe.

El camino a mi habitación se me hizo eterno con Sebastian pisándome los talones.

-a qué hora llegara el juez mañana?-pregunte para acabar con el incómodo silencio

-En la tarde, probablemente entre las tres y las seis-respondió al instante-tendré todo listo-añadió

-hmp

Sin más que decir (y volviendo al maldito silencio) atravesé la puerta de la habitación (¡al fin habíamos llegado!) y me senté al borde de la cama. De inmediato el demonio se acercó dejando el candelabro en la cómoda para después comenzar a despojarme de la ropa para sustituirla por un cómodo camisón blanco. Mientras tanto yo me enfrasque en una batalla contra mi cuerpo para no temblar o suspirar cuando sus manos me tocaban. A pesar de traer puestos los guantes sentía que el contacto con sus dedos me quemaba.

_¡Estúpidas reacciones del cuerpo!_

Una vez listo me levante, parándome descalzo en la alfombra mientras mi mayordomo levantaba las cobijas indicándome con la mano que entrara a la cama. Con los puños cerrados obedecí y me acomode en ella. De inmediato me acobijo hasta el pecho. Con una mano me quite el parche-dejando a la vista el contrato- y se lo entregue. Lo dejo sobre la cómoda.

-Bocchan, ¿está enojado por lo que hice?- pregunto con falsa culpa en la voz, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso nunca-ordene a modo de respuesta mirándolo a los ojos-odio cuando actúas sin consultarme antes.

-Lo lamento bocchan, pero usted sabe que no había otra opción

Suspire resignado.

-lo sé-susurre sin querer pelear mas

El demonio tomo el candelabro e hizo una reverencia con la mano derecha en el corazón.

-Buenas noches bocchan-murmuro irguiéndose tras unos segundos y encaminándose a la puerta

-Buenas noches, Sebastian-susurre una vez la puerta se cerró tras él.

Ahogando un suspiro cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que me esperaba mañana.

_no te entiendo Sebastian_-pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**_

_M.N: Merezco review? Se los dejo a su criterio U_U xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración**: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso!_

_**Recuerden:** _

_Normal:amo a Sebastian!  
Pensamientos: __Amo a Ciel!_  
Gritos: AMO EL SEBASCIEL!

___M.N: DISFRUTEN DEL FIC! _

_**TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Como todos los días, Sebastian me despertó con una taza de té, me baño vistió y peino diciendo que debía de estar presentable para recibir al juez en la tarde, me guio al comedor para desayunar y después me dejo solo en mi despacho, ahogándome con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente por quedarme dormido ayer.

Para cuando termine de leer y firmar los documentos restantes ya eran las 2pm. Con un suspiro salí del despacho con dirección a la biblioteca. Justo en el momento en el que entre, se escuchó una explosión procedente de la cocina, seguido de ladridos de Pluto, gritos de Finny, gruñidos de Bard, platos rompiéndose cortesía de Maylene, el típico jo jo jo de Tanaka, y finalmente un silencio sepulcral confirmando que Sebastian ya se estaba haciendo cargo de esos cuatro. Rodé los ojos.

Cerrando la puerta fui hasta una pequeña mesa de donde tome un libro que había dejado a medio leer desde hace unas semanas, para después pasar a sentarme al lado de la ventana. Comencé a leer.

No sé cuánto tiempo dure leyendo ese estúpido libro pero al final termine recordando el por qué lo había dejado abandonado: era un completo asco.

Levantándome lo bote sobre la mesa y camine da un lado a otro por toda la habitación, buscando un nuevo libro. Estaba a punto de rendirme en mi búsqueda cuando en lo más alto del librero pude ver el lomo negro y plateado de uno que se veía prometedor. La distancia que nos separaba era de aproximadamente tres metros.

Con la mirada busque la escalera que siempre usaba en estos casos pero no la encontré.

_Mmm creo recordar haber escuchado a Maylene decir que se había roto o algo así…_

Por unos instantes me quede analizando la situación, buscando la manera de conseguir ese maldito libro. Ni siquiera considere el pedir la ayuda de alguno de mis sirvientes pues conociendo a Sebastian seguro los tenía trabajando (o al menos "creyendo" que hacían algo de provecho) para tener lista la mansión para la visita de hoy.

-_Al diablo- _pensé aferrándome con ambas manos a los bordes del librero para después subir un pie e impulsarme con el otro, quedando casi un metro del suelo.

-Bien, un poco más arriba-susurre para mí mismo trepando por entre las salientes. Mire arriba. El libro ahora estaba más cerca de mí.

_Y el suelo más lejos_-me recordé

Haciendo acopio de todo mi equilibrio solté una mano y la estire con dirección al libro. Apenas toque el lomo sonreí con satisfacción.

-ya casi…-me anime

Con un último esfuerzo me estire lo más que pude llegando por fin a mi objetivo.

-¡listo!- dije victorioso

Feliz y con el libro en la mano derecha comencé a descender a la seguridad del suelo. Sin embargo, aun estando a más de metro y medio del piso mi pie resbalo justo en el momento en el que mi mano libre había soltado su agarre entorno a una saliente y me precipite contra el suelo.

Apretando dientes y ojos espere un golpe que no llego como me lo esperaba. Con la respiración agitada abrí mi ojo visible, topándome con la cara de mi mayordomo a pocos centímetros de mí.

-¿Se…Sebastian…?-balbucee con el corazón en la boca

Mi mayordomo me tenía sujeto con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra él y manteniéndome a su altura, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía el libro que en algún momento de la caída había soltado.

Su rostro se veía desencajado, casi sorprendido, cuando de seguro el mío estaba todo hecho un poema. Sus llamativos ojos rojos me veían como si de un extraño se tratara.

-¿Sebastian?-pregunte un tanto avergonzado

Como saliendo de un trance la razón volvió a él. De inmediato su expresión cambio a una más fría.

-bocchan, lo que acaba de hacer fue algo peligroso y estúpido-dijo con voz dura al tiempo que me bajaba. Una vez en el suelo se alejó de mí, dejando el libro en la mesa, junto al otro que yo había dejado. Dándome la espalda.

No dije nada, no me sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo.

Mi mayordomo se giró para encararme, notablemente enojado… enojado conmigo.

-fue un accidente Sebastian, no es para tanto…-murmure con el ceño fruncido mirando el suelo. Aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.

Un gruñido extraño por parte de mi mayordomo me hizo levantar la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban escarlatas y peligrosos con las pupilas hechas una línea delgada y sus labios formaban una línea perfecta. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por instinto retrocedí un paso, con todo mi cuerpo rígido. Al parecer mi movimiento lo descoloco pues de inmediato sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Como si nada hubiera pasado saco su reloj de bolsillo para dedicarle una mirada.

-¿Que…que…fue -tartamudee perdiendo la compostura- lo que…

-bochan-hablo con aplomo interrumpiéndome-el juez acaba de llegar, lo espera en el gran salón. Preparare todo. Por favor no tarde.

Una vez dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis dientes castañearan. Mi respiración era agitada, al igual que mi corazón. Me dolía el corazón

-Sebastian-susurre- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto así me odias? Yo… ¡no entiendo!

Me lastimaba su actitud ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era obvio que lo que quería jamás se aria realidad. Sebastian no me correspondía, eso era más que evidente. Yo solo era su contratista, su alimento. Al final él tomaría mi alma, todo terminaría, mas sin embargo, saber eso me hacía feliz, porque de algún modo, siempre estaríamos juntos, aunque claro, no como yo quería.

_¡BASTA!- _me grite mentalmente ordenándome respirar hondamente varias veces, y así lo hice. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajó, pero mi mente era otra historia.

Tome una última bocanada de aire, disponiéndome a enfrentarme a mi mayordomo, y a mi bochornosa situación actual con respecto al concurso.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón no pude evitar lanzar varios suspiros de frustración… (sonido de disco rayado)

_Un momento, ¿Por qué rayos me comporto así? ¡Soy Ciel Phantomhive!, Ya es suficiente de tanta tontería!, no pasa nada, esto no es nada para mi_

Más tranquilo al sentirme otra vez yo, recobre mi postura orgullosa y segura, y entre al salón, encontrándome con Sebastian con mi violín en las manos, revisando que se encontrara en condiciones. Ni siquiera volteo a mirarme cuando entre.

En una silla, con unas hojas en la mano, estaba un hombre robusto de cabello negro corto y rizado, barba en candado, ojos cafés pequeños, cejas pobladas y nariz mediana. Estaba vestido con un traje café. Su rostro denotaba sabiduría, orgullo e ingenuidad.

Poniendo cara seria me acerque a él, quien de inmediato se levantó e igualmente camino hacia mí. Ambos nos detuvimos a una prudente distancia.

-Buenos días, jovencito. Tú debes ser Ciel Phantomhive-canturreo con una sonrisa amable.

_"¿Jovencito?"_

-Conde Ciel Phantomhive-corregí tratando de sonar igual de amable. Emboce una pequeña y costosa sonrisilla y le tendí mi mano que de inmediato tomo en con un ligero apretón.

-jajajaja, mil disculpas conde-dijo riendo mi interlocutor -me presento: soy el tercer juez del concurso "talentos juveniles" Henry Carter.

Soltando mi mano me estudio de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna, como analizándome. De inmediato comprendí que se trataba de algo completamente normal para él como juez. Trate con éxito de no rodar los ojos con aburrimiento y permanecer con una sonrisa.

-E de decir que me sorprende el excelente porte que tiene Conde -me alabo

Inclinando un poco la cabeza (apenas un poco) agradecí su comentario mudamente.

Finalizando con la inspección dio un aplauso.

-bien, ¡comencemos!-suspiro con expectación-tengo entendido que tocara el violín, tiene tres minutos, así que sorpréndame conde Phantomhive.

-con gusto Lord Carter-respondí haciendo una mueca de suficiencia-por favor siéntese

Con una mano hice un ademan hacia la silla en la que lo había encontrado sentado. Sin perder la sonrisa el juez se dirigió a sentarse mientras que yo me acercaba a mi mayordomo. Una vez frente a él, sin dedicarme siquiera una mirada me tendió el violín y el arco, que de inmediato tome.

-¿qué pieza va a tocar joven amo?-pregunto sin mirarme

-mmm-lo medite por unos segundos-en realidad aun no me he decidido

Mi mayordomo dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada que solo yo pude escuchar

-Suerte, bocchan-murmuro haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias, pero…sabes que no la necesito- respondí con petulancia y una sonrisa torcida.

Para mi sorpresa mi mayordomo se irguió y me dedico una sonrisa igual a la mía. Sin decir nada más, se alejó de mí, parándose al lado del juez, apenas unos centímetros más atrás, con las manos tras la espalda.

_¿¡Pero que rayos!?..._ _¿¡a que mierda esas jugando Sebastian!? _

Enojado con Sebastian y conmigo mismo me acomode en medio de la sala, frente al atril que Sebastian había acomodado estratégicamente con todas mis partituras. Sosteniendo el violín y el arco con una sola mano comencé a pasar las hojas, buscando algo que me gustara, ante la atenta mirada de desconcierto del juez. Sonreí internamente.

Hace poco había empezado a practicar una nueva partitura que en verdad me gustaba, yo mismo la había creado, y era muy diferente a lo que se escuchaba hoy en día, demasiado en realidad , pero…quería tocarla. Tomando mi decisión hice el atril a un lado. No lo necesitaba. Dando un suspiro coloque el violín en posición al igual que el arco.

Mirando al juez espere su aprobación para comenzar.

-Adelante-murmuro con curiosidad en la voz.

5 segundos después, comencé a tocar. (N/A: aquí pueden escuchar: watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0 , seguro la reconocen XD)

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**_

_dejen review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_-_

_ACLARACIÓN__ : Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a su super genial autora Yana Toboso yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para poder satisfacer mis deseos de yaoi! XD_

-  
Normal:amo a Sebastian!  
Pensamientos: Amo a Ciel!  
Gritos: AMO EL SEBASCIEL!

_Mizuki=hola! espero les guste el fic!_

_Nozomi=si no les gusta les dejo golpear a Mizuki n.n}_

_Mizuki: ¬¬ maldita!_

_Nozomi: u_u_

_M.N: disfruten del fic!_

_**TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

La música inundo la sala por completo. No se escuchaba nada más que la melodía que emergía del violín en mis manos.

Para no ver la reacción de mi público cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la música. ¿Por qué había elegido esta canción en especial? estaba consciente de que me la estaba jugando al elegirla. Las probabilidades de que al juez le gustara eran pocas, pues tenía entendido que el tradicionalismo era algo muy valioso en el concurso, y sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, audicionando con algo completamente opuesto a lo tradicional. Decir que no estaba nervioso era mentira, estaba nervioso, y odiaba reconocer que más que estarlo por culpa de la presencia del juez, lo estaba por la del demonio frente a mí que hacia latir desbocadamente mi corazón, él desgraciado que tenía mi cabeza hecha un lio, mi mayordomo Sebastian.

_Ja como si esto le fuera a importar…-_pensé con tristeza

Dejando mi cabeza en blanco me concentre únicamente en la melodía creada por mí y el violín.

Cuando la última nota termino quede estático por unos segundos para después bajar el violín y hacer una pequeña reverencia, con la mirada fija en el suelo, esperando a que el juez tomara la palabra.

-Conde Ciel Phantomhive-comenzó -esa melodía… ¿de dónde la ha sacado?

-Yo la cree-respondí con seguridad

-mmm…debo decir que es algo completamente nuevo a mis oídos, jamás había escuchado nada igual…

Ante el silencio que surgió no me quedo de otra que levantar la mirada para posarla sobre mi interlocutor evitando si quiera mirar de reojo a Sebastian. La mirada del juez era indescifrable. Mantuve mi rostro sereno, no le daría el gusto a nadie de verme nervioso (a pesar de estarlo). Pareció que pasaron horas hasta que al fin se dignó a hablar.

-…me gusto- dijo embozando una gran sonrisa que correspondí inmediatamente con una un poco más reservada

-Joven Ciel, lo espero mañana en Londres para dar inicio al concurso "Talentos Juveniles", estoy seguro de que dará un gran espectáculo.

-Eso no lo dude Lord Carter

-Aquí vienen las instrucciones -murmuro al tiempo que se levantaba y me entregaba un sobre amarillo

Mire el sobre en mis manos por solo unos segundos para después pasarlo por sobre mi hombro esperando a que mi sirviente lo tomara (tal como lo esperaba Sebastian ya se encontraba tras de mí y sin decir nada había tomado el sobre)

-Fue un verdadero placer conocerlo Conde- agrego estrechándome una mano para después posar su mirada por sobre mi cabeza, claramente en la persona de mi mayordomo- igualmente a usted señor Michaelis. Si me disculpan, ya debo retirarme.

-lo acompaño a la puerta-murmure emprendiendo el camino a la puerta principal con el señor Carter a mi lado y Sebastian tras nosotros.

Finalmente frente a la puerta, Sebastian se apresuró a abrirla con su elegancia habitual haciendo una reverencia. Afuera ya estaba una carroza esperando al juez. Varios metros lejos alcance a divisar a Finny podando el césped mientras platicaba con Maylene y Bard. Prefería que hicieran eso a que destruyeran la mansión con sus fallidos intentos de buenos sirvientes.

-Bien Conde, nos vemos mañana- dijo el juez a modo de despedida al tiempo que avanzaba y subía a la carroza

He de decir que a pesar de que ese hombre se comportaba de una manera poco habitual para ser un noble no me desagradaba.

-cuente con eso Juez-respondí educadamente

Justo después la carroza partió con un sonriente juez dentro. Con un bufido me di la vuelta y entre nuevamente a la mansión, pasando de largo a Sebastian y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Una vez ahí tome un vaso y lo llene de agua. Recargado contra la mesa en el centro comencé a tomar el agua mientras miraba a la nada.

-No es propio de usted optar por venir a la cocina en lugar de pedir lo que desea bocchan-comento Sebastian detrás de mí haciéndome dar un respingo. Me di la vuelta para encararlo. Estaba recargado en la pared y parecía que llevaba buen rato ahí. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunte dejando el vaso en la mesa.

Sonriendo camino hacia mí, dejando la mesa de por medio entre nosotros

-venía a avisarle que en una hora tendré listo su equipaje y la carroza para que podamos partir a Londres. Si hay algo más que quiera llevar le recomiendo lo decida ahora.

-prepara dos carrozas, llevaremos a Tanaka y los otros. Prefiero llevarlos y que destruyan la casa de Londres a que se queden y derrumben esta.

-Sabía decisión bocchan-comento burlón el ojiescarlata

A modo de respuesta me cruce de brazos sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Grave error, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Dando un suspiro dije lo primero que me paso por la cabeza.

-¿A…a qué hora comienza el evento mañana?-balbucee sonrojándome

_Dios mátame, mátame, ¡mátame!_

Mi sirviente saco de su saco el sobre que me había dado el Juez, abriéndolo extrajo una hoja color lila con borde negro la cual acomodo frente a mí en la mesa sin señales de haber notado nada. Agradeciendo me concentre en el horario.

_*la sede del concurso será en el teatro Royal Albert Hall en Londres._

_*los participantes deberán estar en la sede a las 3:30pm en punto para recibir instrucciones. De no presentarse a la hora indicada serán descalificados._

_*el concurso iniciara oficialmente a las 5:00 pm._

_*el concurso consistirá en 4 pruebas: _

_1-Educación/actitud/disciplina: los concursantes se presentaran individualmente ante los jueces y responderán a preguntas hechas por estos._

_2- Talento: los participantes presentaran ante el público el acto con el que audicionaron._

_3- Inteligencia: todos los concursantes serán evaluados en varias materias por medio de un examen escrito_

_4-Prueba final-*Talento: En años anteriores esta última prueba consistía en presentar como número final un acto de talento que lograra opacar por completo al hecho por el concursante en la audición, sin embargo, por celebrarse el décimo quinto aniversario del concurso esta regla será cambiada. La última prueba será impuesta por los jueces. Dicha prueba será completamente diferente a la de años anteriores y desconocida por los participantes hasta el momento en el que los jueces deban revelarla…_

Cerrando los ojos me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Esto es un circo- susurre con estío más para mí que para mí mayordomo.

Tal como esperaba no hubo respuesta. Decidido a descansar el poco rato que me quedaba en mi mansión abrí los ojos comenzando a caminar.

-estaré listo en una hora- asegure a mi demonio mientras salía de la cocina

-Bocchan-llamo mi mayordomo

Me detuve en el marco y ladee la cabeza para verlo de reojo.

-la pieza que interpreto hoy fue…hermosa-comento Sebastian sonriéndome cálidamente. En mi pecho mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras que en mi estómago miles de mariposas revolotearon.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero no dije nada. Me había quedado sin palabras. Mi sirviente permanecía parado, esperando algo de mi parte. Lo intente de nuevo:

-Gra...gracias-tartamudee con vergüenza antes de salir apresuradamente de la cocina en dirección a mi habitación.

Una vez que llegue entre y me recargue en la puerta con una mano sobre mi corazón. Poco a poco mi mueca de vergüenza cambio hasta formar una pequeña sonrisilla con un sonrojo adornándola.

-que patético- me dije aun sonriendo

El tiempo pareció volar. Por la ventana pude ver a Sebastian guardando mi equipaje en la primera carroza. Maylene, Finny, Bard ya estaba dentro de la otra (no los quería en la mía o terminaría con jaqueca nuevamente) con Tanaka como su chofer.

Prefiriendo salir antes de que Sebastian entrara por mí me aleje de la ventana pasando al lado de mi cama para recoger el libro culpable de mi incidente con Sebastian en la biblioteca. Después de llegar a mi habitación había ido a recogerlo a la biblioteca, donde para mi pobre salud mental había rememorado lo sucedido con mi demonio. Después volví a mi habitación procurando no toparme con nadie en el camino.

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces al imaginarme como debí haberme visto. Y todo por evitar a Sebastian, mi sirviente, mi demonio…

-baka-me dije con voz temblorosa

Avergonzado examine el libro que en realidad no era tal pues estaba completamente en blanco, y si embargo, eso no me habia molestado. No era tan patético como para decir que usaría ese libro como diario (puaj), en realidad planeaba usarlo para anotar partituras o ideas.

Conforme con esa decisión guarde una pluma dentro del libro y salí de mi habitación sosteniéndolo bajo un brazo. Recorrí el pasillo sumido en mis pensamientos tratando de evitar pensar en Sebastian, aunque claro, como siempre, fue imposible. Ese maldito demonio ocupaba mis pensamientos a cada minuto del día desde hace ya unos meses atrás. Aparte, su resiente actitud no me ayudaba mucho, es más, me confundía más: en momentos estaba bien, burlón y sarcástico como siempre, y de repente todo cambiaba, parecía enojado, no me provocaba, y me miraba como si fuera un fantasma, completamente anonadado. La mirada que me había dirigido hoy en la biblioteca aun me tenía nervioso, ¿que se suponía que había significado? ¿Odio? ¿Tedio? Por un momento incluso pareció que se me aventaría a la yugular.

Un escalofrió sacudió mi cuerpo. Con una sonrisilla nerviosa y los ojos cerrados negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-estúpido demonio-grazne enojado mientas bajaba las escaleras

Mis pisadas comenzaron a ser más fuertes en reacción a mi estado de ánimo.

De improviso, aun bajando las escaleras y una distancia de 10 escalones mi pie se apoyó en un objeto ajeno a la escalera que por la fuerza ejercida por mí y la inestabilidad del objeto, este resbalo hacia atrás mientras que yo hacía enfrente, sin oportunidad de poder agarrarme del barandal

-AHHHH!-se me escapo un grito por la sorpresa y el miedo, mas sin embargo, no cerré los ojos, por lo que pude ver el momento exacto en el que Sebastian se atravesó frente a mi abriendo los brazos y recibiendo el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suyo-momento en el cual, me atreví a cerrar mi con fuerza mi ojo visible por la impresión- haciendo que ambos cayéramos al piso, conmigo encima de él.

Respirando agitadamente abrí mi ojo y me incorpore lentamente, apenas lo suficiente para notar la posición en la que me encontraba: Estaba sentado sobre la cadera de mi mayordomo con mis piernas a ambos lados y mis manos apoyadas sobre su pecho mientras que las suyas me sostenían de la cintura con suavidad. En shock, con la cara ardiéndome, la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. Sentí mi rosto pasar por todas las tonalidades existentes del rojo. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, mirándome, mientras que sus labios entreabiertos delataban sorpresa y confusión. Trague grueso cuando su mirada cambio por una seria, escudriñadora y demasiado inquietante.

_-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ciel contrólate!_

Con un nudo en la garganta me apresure a levantarme de enzima del cómodo cuerpo de mi mayordomo.

_¿Cómodo?... ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

Una vez levantado, sin decir nada, Sebastian hizo lo mismo. Para no mirarlo concentre mi atención en el objeto responsable de mí caída: un pequeño recipiente metálico que al instante reconocí como cera, material que usa Maylene para limpiar los escalones y la barandilla de madera.

-Bocchan, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sebastian a mis espaldas con voz grave (quizás demasiado grave. ¿Estaba enojado?)

Reprimiendo mis ganas de gritar de frustración. Me agache y tome mi libro (que en la caída había soltado por acto-reflejo). Tomando una bocanada de aire me dispuse a contestar.

-Sí-murmure tratando de sonar seguro al tiempo que me daba la vuelta-estoy bien.

-Hablare con la señorita Maylene mas tarde, esto no se volverá a repetir-dijo severo, provocándome un escalofrió. ¿Era mi imaginación o la última oración parecía tener dos significados?

-Tsk…-articule enojado (y aun abochornado) caminando hacia la puerta y pasando a su lado, en donde me detuve unos segundos.

_Sebastian, sé que lo que hiciste, tanto en la biblioteca como aquí, lo haces para protegerme…o más bien para proteger mi alma. Si yo muriera, tus planes para la cena se arruinarían ¿o no?. Eres un demonio, y lo entiendo. Mi alma es una pertenecía tuya y por ello la cuidaras hasta que el momento de devorarla llegue. Sin embargo, déjame engañarme y creer que todo lo que haces es por MÍ, solo por mí y no por mi alma…al menos por unos segundos….aunque al final me duela más el recordar que no es así…_

_-_Gracias, Sebastian-murmure quedamente embozando una sonrisa sincera (de las pocas que me quedaban debido a las circunstancias de mi vida) de la que no estuve seguro si vio.

Para evitar que me rompiera mi pequeña y falsa burbuja de felicidad con cualquier comentario me apresure a salir de la mansión y a subir al carruaje ignorando las tonterías que me decían mis tres sirvientes desde su carruaje.

De reojo vi salir a Sebastian de la mansión para después cerrar con llave la puerta, más serio de lo normal. Suspire con cansancio. Con calma y sin mirarme tomo su lugar en la carroza, al tiempo que le ordenaba avanzar primero a Tanaka, quien de inmediato lo hizo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire abrí mi libro, tome la pluma y me sumergí en mis pensamientos para crear alguna partitura o alguna otra cosa que me mantuviera ocupado en mi tenso viaje a Londres.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**_

_Mizuki: meresco review!?_

_Nozomi: o puñetazo!?_

_Mizuki: D:_

_Nozomi: jajajajajaja ntc_

_Mizuki: ¬¬_

_M.N: DEJEN REVIEW! (O NO HAGO CAPITULO 5! YA DIJE ¬¬) xD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! _

_lamento muchísimo la tardanza! GOMEN! es que me han estado dejando mucha tarea! u.u y aparte tengo exámenes la próxima semana waaaa! _

_bueno, ya no le hago mas rollo._

_espero les guste el capitulo!_

**Aclaración**: Kuroshitsuji y sus sexys personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su super genial autora **Yana Toboso**! (amo a esa mujer!), yo solo las utilizo para hacer lo que ella no( hacer yaoi abiertamente :3 )

Recuerden:  
normal: amo a Sebastian!  
pensamientos: amo a Ciel!  
gritos: AMO EL SEBASCIEL!

TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN

CAPITULO 5

Ya casi llegábamos a la casa, reconocía las calles por las que pasamos a pesar de la obscuridad que en este momento las cierne. Sabía que era tarde, la luna está en su punto más alto, alumbrando tenuemente la ciudad, una fría y desolada ciudad. No hay nadie en las calles y hay mucho silencio, demasiado. Casi que me arrepienta de haber mandado a mis demás sirvientes en otra carroza, justo ahora daba igual que me provocaran dolor de cabeza con tal de acabar con el maldito silencio.

Afuera, sentado al frente y manejando los caballos, estaba Sebastián, quien en todo el camino no dijo absolutamente nada…igual que yo.

_Este silencio me está matando!_

_A_l menos algo bueno había traído esta situación. Por querer distraerme a toda costa de la presencia de Sebastian, me concentre, durante todo el camino, en crear una nueva melodía que aunque no había probado tocarla con el violín supe que era el instrumento incorrecto para ella, por lo que le había hecho unos cuantos cambios para poder emplearla en otro instrumento…

No quería hablarle a Sebastian, no aun pero…necesitaba saber una cosa.

Armándome de valor y llenando de aire mis pulmones asome-apenas unos centímetros-mi cabeza por la ventana.

-Se...Sebastian?- lo llame en algo parecido un susurro, sabiendo de antemano que era capaz de escucharme a pesar de eso.

-Sí, bocchan-contesto con voz seca

-El piano de mi madre…-solté yendo directamente al punto- ¿aún está aquí?

Se hizo el silencio, cosa que me provocó un poco de tristeza y remordimiento pues no hace mucho le había pedido a Sebastian que se deshiciera de él, ya que me traía recuerdos que prefería dejar atrás, así que en realidad mi pregunta salía sobrando.

-si-dijo mi mayordomo rompiendo el silencio- está en la casa, en el segundo piso…en su habitación.

-pero…yo creí…-balbucee sin saber si regañarlo por no haberme obedecido o agradecerle por lo mismo

-le pido disculpas por no haber obedecido su mandato-se apresuró a decir-no se había dado la oportunidad.

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro en su voz se delato la mentira

Estaba a punto de pedirle que me digiera la verdad cuando la carroza se detuvo.

-hemos llegado, bocchan-murmuro mi mayordomo al tiempo que me habría la puerta.

Dando el tema por perdido me limite a bajar. De inmediato Sebastian se aventuró a abrir la puerta de la casa para dejarme pasar.

Una vez dentro dedique una fugaz mirada a mí alrededor. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba. Menee ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bocchan, tardaremos unos minutos en desempacar. En una hora tendré lista la cena – aviso Sebastian detrás de mí.

-estaré en mi habitación mientras tanto-dije a mi vez subiendo las escaleras con mi libro a la mano.

Una vez en la habitación la inspeccione con la mirada. Colgado en la pared estaba un reloj plateado que marcaba las 8:43pm. Dejando de lado todo lo demás me dirigí al piano acomodado al lado del ventanal. Era tal como lo recordaba. Blanco y hermoso, como la mujer que lo tocaba para mí cuando era pequeño. Emboce una sonrisa al recordar a mi madre. Este era el último recuerdo que tenia de ella. Todo lo demás se había perdido en el incendio incluyendo el piano de la mansión, que era igualmente blanco pero de cola, este era vertical. Era el que usaba cuando veníamos aquí.

_¿Cómo pude pensar en deshacerme de él?- _me reprendí

Con lentitud me senté en el banquillo acomodado frente él y acaricie lentamente las teclas (N/A: por si sienten curiosidad de como es el piano denle click aquí= tm/aviso/img_avisos/1299333700354_1299333929537_ xD). No había encendido las luces por lo que lo único que iluminaba la estancia era la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Cómodo con la poca iluminación, abrí mi libro y lo acomode en el atril del piano de modo que se mantuviera abierto mostrando la nueva partitura que había creado. Fijando mi vista en la partitura acomode mis dedos en las teclas correspondientes.

Por unos segundos me asalto la duda. Mi madre me había enseñado a tocar cuando era pequeño-no era bueno pero me defendía- sin embargo…hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba este instrumento, a decir verdad, desde que "eso" había pasado no me había vuelto a acercar a uno. Además, siempre haba preferido el violín…pero…

Me mordí el labio. Tratando de tomar una decisión…

-al diablo- espete con altivez comenzando a tocar, ignorando mis crecientes dudas (N/A: les recomiendo escucharla, será importante para el próximo capítulo.= watch?v=Gp8B_2VqohE)

Apenas comencé a tocar no pude detenerme. Parecía que conocía la melodía desde siempre, aunque eso sí, cometí unos cuantos errores, y también tuve que detenerme varias veces para hacer modificaciones en la partitura. Una vez corregidos los errores toque la melodía desde el principio tratando de no detenerme más, concentrándome en la melodía, analizándola.

Al final, termine con los dedos agarrotados por la falta de práctica, pero completamente satisfecho con mi creación, aunque…sentía que le faltaba algo.

-¿pero qué?-me pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Enojado por no saber la respuesta a mi pregunta me estire, haciendo tronar mi columna. Estar tanto tiempo sentado me había cobrado factura. Sin poder evitarlo se me escapo un gemido de satisfacción.

Aun estirándome me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la puerta. Alarmado fije mi atención en ese punto, girando bruscamente mi cuerpo.

-Sebastian- exclame sorprendido

Mi demonio se encontraba estático en la puerta con los ojos ocultos entre la sombra de su cabello. La tenue luz apenas y le iluminaba un poco el rostro, revelando la línea que formaban sus labios. Su presencia era…atemorizante, me provocaba escalofríos.

_-Peligro- _susurro una vocecita en mi cabeza, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se tensara.

Tragando saliva me arme de valor para hablar.

-¿Sebastian?- pregunte procurando hacerlo sin titubeos que delataran mi nerviosismo.

La figura frente a mi dio un respingo

-Bocchan, la cena está lista, por favor sígame-musito con voz de ultratumba dándose la vuelta y saliendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Por unos segundos me quede estático, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo sucedido, con el enojo creciendo dentro de mí.

-Arg! Sebastian!- grite furioso en cuanto me recupere de la impresión.

Corriendo, salí de la habitación, dispuesto a detenerlo para exigirle me digiera de una buena vez que rayos le pasaba. Ya me había hartado de su maldita actitud.

-maldito demonio!-sisee casi escupiendo veneno al tiempo que, corriendo, cruzaba el umbral, un grave error, pues apenas doble la esquina del este me di de bruces contra alguien, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo de sentón.

-Maylene!-exclame enojado y sobándome con las manos la espalda baja.

-Se…señorito!-dijo a su vez la pelirroja-lo...lo... la...lamento…

Sin humor para soportar sus tartamudeos me levante y le tendí una mano. Temblando la tomo y se levantó.

-gracias-grazno más calmada y sonriéndome

-ten más cuidado la próxima vez- ordene dándome la vuelta y retomando presuroso mi camino sin esperar su respuesta.

Baje rápido pero con cuidado las escaleras. Una vez abajo me dirigí al comedor seguro de que Sebastian estaba ahí.

Con fuerza abrí la puerta y entre. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar la ausencia de mi demonio en el lugar. Echando un vistazo rápido me di cuenta de que la comida ya estaba servida y humeando en la mesa.

Apretando los dientes, pase de largo y entre a la cocina dando un portazo.

-ah!-grito Bard desde su asiento en una esquina-joven amo! Me ha asustado!

-Bard!, donde diablos esta Sebastian!?-grite fúrico al notar que Sebastian no estaba aquí tampoco.

-no…no lo sé- respondió encogiéndose con miedo- no lo eh visto desde hace un rato.

Sentí que la cabeza iba a explotarme de coraje.

-joven amo!- dijo una voz alegre detrás de mí.

Dándome vuelta me encontré con Finny, que sostenía entre sus manos un gorrión.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñí

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza y temor. Si quería que me contestara y no comenzara a llorar tenía que ser más "amable". Rodando los ojos trate de nuevo:

-que sucede Finny?-pregunte más calmado tratando de no matarlo con la mirada

Su sonrisa regreso.

-escuche que pregunto por Sebastian!-canturreo-pero…él no está en la casa

Abrí los ojos como platos sin saber que decir.

-¿Cómo que no está?-inquirió Bard desde su lugar.

-lo vi salir hace un momento. Dijo que tenía que hacer algo y volvería en unas horas-respondió pensativo

-gracias Finny-murmure apretando los puños-gracias Bard. Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo. Que nadie me moleste en lo que queda de la noche-pedí

Molesto e intrigado y haciendo oídos sordos a las respuestas de mis sirvientes salí de la cocina y me dirigí a sentar a al a mesa.

Con un nudo en la garganta-mescla de enojo y de tristeza-comencé a comer.

_¿A dónde diablos fuiste Sebastian…?_

Con ganas de llorar me levante de la mesa y corrí a mi habitación, dejando más de la mitad de la comida intacta. Se me había quitado el apetito.

Una vez dentro fui al baño y me moje la cara, tratando de ignorar mi mueca-demasiado notoria-de abatimiento.

Inhalando aire comencé a desvestirme, para después ponerme mi camisón para dormir.

No sabía a qué hora volvería Sebastian, aunque, siendo un demonio, no me sorprendería que no llegara en toda la noche, después de todo, y dejando el contrato y mi alma de lado, él no tenía nada por lo que regresar.

_Podrías llamarlo con el contrato-_sugirió una voz en mi cabeza

No era mala idea, si decía su nombre pidiendo su presencia como una orden, él tenía que venir aunque no quisiera…

-no…-balbucee bajito- ahora no…quizás está ocupado o…

¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Sebastian que le llevara tanto tiempo fuera?

_Quizás esta con alguien…_

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Apesadumbrado me metí a la cama y me tape hasta el pecho, tratando de contener mis ganas de llorar. Con las manos temblorosas me quite el parche y lo deje sobre la cómoda a mi lado. Puse mi mano derecha sobre el ojo con el contrato mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

-mañana será otro día…-susurre haciéndome un ovillo y cerrando los ojos.

Con el corazón dolido me quede dormido después de unos minutos…

(N/A: yeah! Viene lo bueno :3 muajajaja)

Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue despertando, estire mis extremidades hasta hacerlas tronar al tiempo que movía mi cabeza en contra de la almohada repetidas veces sintiendo una agradable sensación en esa zona. Con una mano en puño me talle un ojo y di un bostezo. Mire la hora: 10:49am.

_Primera vez que duermo tanto…_

Extrañado me levante de la cama y entre al baño. Con parsimonia me lave la cara y los dientes. Una vez hecho eso salí de la habitación, descalzo y vestido únicamente con el camisón, que me llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos.

Camine por el pasillo atento a cualquier ruido o voz. Sin ganas de usar el parche ahora, con mis manos me acomode el cabello para que tapara mi ojo derecho.

Baje las escaleras y entre al salón principal, encontrándolo vacío. Frunciendo el ceño me adentre en el comedor.

-¿dónde rayos están todos?-me pregunte molesto

_…¿Y Sebastian? ¿Por qué no me levanto? ¿No ha llegado?_

Antes de siquiera poder darle más vueltas a las preguntas elaboradas en mi cabeza un olor a galletas me saco de mis cavilaciones. Mi estómago rugió en protesta.

Seguro de que el aroma venia de la cocina me adentre con prisa en ella quedando pasmado al ver quien estaba dentro de espaldas a mí, con su traje negro impecable que resaltaba su figura larga y de apariencia fuerte a pesar de no ser corpulento, y su peculiar cabello despeinado, sosteniendo una charola plateada llena de humeantes galletas

-Sebastian!-exclame extrañado.

-bocchan-murmuro dándose la vuelta con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal-buenos días

Dejando la charola en la mesa me dedico una sonrisa haciendo mi corazón hincharse. Cuando me dio la espalda para poner la tetera el fuego le devolví la sonrisa.

Hoy había algo diferente entre nosotros. La tención de los últimos días no estaba presente. Di un suspiro de alivio.

-¿le llevo el desayuno al comedor?-pregunto mi mayordomo sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-he…no, quiero desayunar aquí-respondí

-como guste bocchan- murmuro levantando una ceja-en ese caso siéntese a la mesa-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia una de las sillas.

Extrañado por su actitud me senté en el lugar indicado con algo de desconfianza.

-en el desayuno de hoy tenemos té de Ceylon, ensalada de menta y salmón furtivo, y tostadas-dijo al tiempo que colocaba todo lo mencionado frente a mí.

-¿dónde están todos lo demás?-pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi té.

-están dormidos bocchan. Debido a que es un día tranquilo decidí darles y darme un día de descanso-respondió pasando las galletas a un plato grande y dejando la charola al lado del lavamanos.

-¿ya terminaste?-inquirí dándole una mordida a mi tostada

Colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla medito unos segundos

-por ahora si

-siéntate-le indique

-no creo que sea apropiado que un sirviente se siente a la mesa con su amo-replico burlonamente

Sonreí para mis adentros. Ese era mi Sebastian.

-Tampoco es correcto que el amo se siente y coma en la cocina.

Sonriendo maliciosamente tomo lugar a mi lado

-¿qué ha pasado hoy?-pregunte al hombre a mi lado, que por hoy, me sonreía abiertamente.

El desayuno paso de forma agradable con Sebastian dándome los pormenores del día. Después de terminar mi desayuno le agradecí a Sebastian, dándole, por primera vez, un alago abiertamente

-te quedo muy bien el desayuno Sebastian, me gusto-comente levantándome de la mesa

-gracias bocchan-exclamo felizmente retirando los platos y poniéndolos en el lavamanos-ya es la 1pm, es hora de su baño

_¿Porque los mejores momentos pasan tan rápidamente?_

-De acuerdo-murmure empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

-bocchan, si camina descalzo se enfermara-observo mi mayordomo con deje de reprobación

-tranquilo, no me pasara na…waa!- exclame al sentirme siendo levantado del suelo-Sebastian!

Mi demonio me había levantado y sentado sobre uno de sus brazos con un movimiento veloz en una posición en la que me veía obligado a pasar con un brazo por cuello

-no hay porque arriesgarse-se limitó a decir sonriendo de lado

Sonrojado hasta la medula desvié la mirada

Al llegar a mi habitación Sebastian me dejo sentado en la cama, mientras preparaba la bañera. Aproveche ese tiempo para reflexionar un poco lo sucedido

_¿Porque ese cambio tan de repente? Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tratarme de ese modo. Es más, el jamás se había comportado hasta ese grado conmigo. _

_Será que…? No, definitivamente no. No porque me haiga tratado así hoy significa que me…quiere…quizás solo lo hace porque… ¿¡porque que!?_

_¿Y si lo hace solo por cortesía, o porque quiere algo? ¿Pero qué?_

Apretando los puños mi cabeza comenzó a calentarse

_¿Y si…solo es un juego? Además, ¿ayer donde había estado?_

Me mordí los labios, con un dolor creciendo en mi pecho.

-Bocchan, está listo el baño-interrumpió mi mayordomo saliendo por la puerta frente a mi sin el saco y con las mangas recogidas.

Apretando los dientes me levante y camine con la mirada por lo bajo hacia él, quien de inmediato me cedió el paso al cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí me adelante a quitarme la bata y a meterme en la bañera, sin levantar la mirada.

-¿le pasa algo joven amo?-pregunto con preocupación el demonio tomando la esponja y el jabón

Armándome de valor levante la mirada, encarándolo.

-¿Sebastian, ayer donde estuviste?-masculle seriamente-¿Por qué saliste?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Solo se escuchaba la esponja al rozar mi piel.

-Necesitaba resolver unos asuntos-farfullo igual de serio mi demonio

-¿unos asuntos?-repetí quedamente

-si, asuntos referentes al concurso de hoy. Fui a "reconocer el terreno"

Apretando la mandíbula decidí pasar a la siguiente pregunta. Prefería esperar a escuchar "su versión de los hechos" primero antes de ordenarle que me digiera la verdad

-Sebastian…has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días-comente levantándome de la bañera pues ya estaba totalmente limpio. De inmediato Sebastian me puso la bata y seco mi cabello con una toalla pequeña. Una vez que termino me guio de vuelta a mi habitación, en donde ya me esperaba en la cama mi conjunto del día de hoy.

-¿No dirás nada?-pregunte con enojo

-¿qué debería de decir Bocchan?-respondió secamente mi mayordomo comenzando a vestirme más rápido de lo normal

Esto estaba colmándome la paciencia. Ya era hora.

-¿por qué saliste ayer?-exigí saber de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez sin ganas de

-ya se lo dije joven amo-contesto poniéndome los zapatos con los ojos fijos en ellos.

-no te creo-replique-es una orden, ¡respóndeme con la verdad!

Mi mayordomo comenzó a ponerme los zapatos con la cabeza gacha y con sus hermosos ojos siendo tapados por sus azabaches cabellos.

-ayer solo salí a caminar…bocchan, incluso los demonios necesitan un tiempo de descanso-murmuro por lo bajo

_¿Descanso? _

-¿…se relaciona con tu comportamiento de los últimos días?-pregunte en susurro

-¿mi comportamiento? Exclamo levantando la cara con gesto de sorpresa

-si…te has estado comportando extraño…-comente desviando la mirada a la cómoda a mi lado-te he notado enojado…enojado conmigo

Mi mayordomo me miraba como si estuviera hablando en un idioma completamente desconocido para el.

_Quizás no es lo que creía…_

De un momento a otro, rápidamente sus facciones se volvieron serias. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos.

-Sebastian...-solté en un suspiro- ¿es por mi? ¿te molesto? ¿Te enoja mi presencia? –pregunte bajito

Tal como lo esperaba no dijo nada y continuo con lo suyo.

-¡DIMELO!-grite perdiendo el control

-SI!-grito a su vez Sebastian levantándose del suelo, asustándome- ME MOLESTA TU SOLA PRESENCIA A MI LADO! ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS SABER?-continuo con las pupilas hechas una línea delgada y los colmillos asomándose amenazantes. ¿A dónde se había ido ese momento tan agradable en la cocina?

La adrenalina comenzó a aglomerarse en mi cuerpo, calentándome la cabeza, estándome a no hacer lo que el sentido común me gritaba que hiciera: huir. Pero no, no huiría. En su lugar, y sin pensarlo, mi mano viajo con fuerza de su lugar a mí costado, a la cara de mi demonio, estampándose con fuerza en su mejilla, haciéndolo voltear la cara.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡AHORA!-ordene iracundo y al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin decir nada más y ocultándome su rostro, Sebastian salió de la habitación con movimientos rápidos, demasiado rápidos como para ser ejecutados por un humano.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró me levante de la cama, tomando mi parche (que se encontraba en la cómoda) y me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Mi atuendo consistía en lo ya usual: unos pantaloncillos azul fuerte poco más arriba de la rodilla, saco del mismo color, camisa blanca, corbatín de un tono más obscuro que el pantalón y el saco, medias altas negras y botas azules de suela y tacón obscuro.

Dándole el visto bueno a mi vestimenta, me puse el parche. Una vez puesto lo acaricie suavemente, casi sin tocarlo, mientras las lágrimas amargas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. De un momento a otro rompí en sollozos que con una mano en mi boca trate de ahogar sin mucho éxito. Con lentitud me senté nuevamente en la cama, recargando mis codos en mis piernas, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos y apretando con fuerza los dientes.

_No te quiebres Ciel-s_usurraba una voz en mi cabeza pero por más que intentaba calmarme no lo lograba. Las lágrimas simplemente no dejaban de salir de mis ojos

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido encorvado pero la espalda comenzó a dolerme de forma muy molesta. Con lentitud enderece un poco la espalda. El nudo en mi pecho no se deshacía.

Unos toques en la puerta me alertaron. Con rapidez me limpie, con la manga del saco, los rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos, tratando a la vez de normalizar mi respiración.

-que sucede?-pregunte con voz seca y pastosa.

-jo…joven amo-tartamudeo la voz de Maylene al otro lado de la puerta-Se…Sebastian-san me pidió que le digiera que en 10 minutos partirán hacia el teatro

-…de acuerdo. Ya puedes retirarte-dije a modo de respuesta

-si…jo…joven amo

Cuando los pasos de Maylene al alejase dejaron de oírse, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al piano, de donde tome mi libro. Con lentitud y pesadez salí de la habitación, con temor de encontrarme cara a cara a Sebastian. No quería que me viera de esta forma tan patética. Okey, me había roto el corazón con sus palabras pero no por eso le daría el gusto de verme de este modo tan patético. Tomando una bocanada de aire levante el rostro poniendo la expresión más seria que podía crear, con no muy buen resultado. Los años de práctica para controlar mis expresiones ante los demás pareciera que se habían ido al desagüe.

Soltando un suspiro, baje las escaleras y salí de la casa, adentrándome en la carrosa que ya me esperaba afuera con Tanaka como conductor. Ignorando a Sebastian, que mantenía la puerta abierta para mí, subí y tome lugar, mirando a través de la ventana a mi lado. Un ligero movimiento de la carrosa me indico que mi mayordomo ya estaba dentro.

-Suerte joven amo!-gritaron Maylene, Finny y Bard desde la puerta de la casa. Con una mano me despedí de ellos

-Adelante Tanaka-dije con voz autoritaria, dando a entender que me bastaba de respuesta la acción.

De inmediato la carrosa comenzó a moverse.

-bocchan-llamo mi mayordomo desde su lugar enfrente de mí

-ahora no estoy de humor para hablar contigo Sebastian-farfulle apretando los puños, sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

Sin recibir replica de parte de mi demonio, y dejando de lado el ruido de la calle y los "jo jo jo" de Tanaka, todo quede en un gran e incómodo silencio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

y bien? les gusto?

se aceptan criticas y sugerencias!

ohh aviso: la verdad es que ya no estoy muy segura de si el fic será de 6 capítulos, todo por cuestión espacio-tiempo. muy posiblemente sea 1 o 2, incluso quizás 3 capítulos mas largo de lo que prometí. espero eso no les moleste u.u

bueno, les mando besos y abrazos psicológicos!

_**Dewa-matta!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_N: bueno, pues después de años de no actualizar(dos semanas y cachito-lo siento mucho!) les traigo al fin el capitulo 6!_

_M: la verdad es que no tengo perdón de Kami, de verdad lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que...ahhh sigo en exámenes! y aparte los profesores no han dejado de dejar tarea como si fuera el ultimo día de sus miserables vidas ¬¬._

_N: estoy de acuerdo contigo! (/_Ó)como sea...en este capitulo aparecerán dos personitas del anime a los cuales ame(a uno no tanto pero buenooo). solo le hice unas modificaciones a uno de ellos, aquí no es un maldito desgraciado traicionero ¬¬ cof cof cof , en fin, ya sabrán de quienes se trata._

_M.N: mas notas absurdas al final del cap.(no se crean, si son mas o menos importantes :3 )_

**ACLARACIÓN**: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertencen, le pertencen a su autora **Yana Toboso**(amo a esa mujer), yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacer lo que ella no(osea, hacer yaoi abiertamente!)

**Recuerden:**

normal: amo a Sebastian!

pensamientos: _amo a Ciel!_

gritos: AMO EL SEBASCIEL!

_M: Sin mas notas y/o aclaraciones les dejo el cap 6! :3_

_N: ya era hora ¬¬_

_M: ¬ ¬_

_N: bueno ya... u.u_

_M.N: disfruten!_

TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN

CAPITULO 6

El camino al teatro fue tranquilo, por no decir tedioso, a pesar de que tardamos menos de una hora en llegar. Durante toda esa hora ni yo ni Sebastian nos dirigimos la palabra. Ocasionalmente Tanaka comentaba sobre la hermosa vista que ofrecía la ciudad (junto con unos cuantos "jo jo jo"), vista que no fui capaz de admirar por estar sumergido en mis pensamientos. Cuando Tanaka noto mi nula atención a sus vagos comentarios-que note hacia pues había notado mi estado de ánimo-se rindió y se limitó a conducir la carroza sin decir nada más.

Además de no hablar, Sebastian fue digno de ser comparado con una estatua pues se mantuvo completamente inmóvil mientras que yo me ocupe en divagar mientras ojeaba mi libro, asiendo pequeñas anotaciones en mis partituras.

Cuando llegamos al teatro lo primero que me asalto fue el hastió, pues tendría que pasar toda la tarde rodeado de chicos y chicas hipócritas.

_Y que tú no eres igual?-_se burló mi conciencia

Enojado pero aceptando eso como una verdad fruncí el ceño. Después de todo, ¿no mi vida, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, era igual una gran mentira?

Embozando una sonrisa socarrona solté un suspiro justo al momento en el que el carruaje se detenía y Sebastian bajaba, manteniendo la puerta abierta para mí. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro. Ignorándolo baje del carruaje.

-que tenga suerte Joven Ciel-exclamo Tanaka desde su asiento en el carruaje-estaré aquí a las 9 en punto- aseguro levantando una mano en señal de despedida y arrancando el carruaje, para, tras unos segundos, perderse al doblar una esquina, dejándome solo con Sebastian, quien cargaba en una mano una maleta, en la que venía entre otras cosas mi violín.

-¿Dónde está la entrada para los participantes?- pregunte para mí mismo al notar que la entrada principal estaba cerrada, y tenía un gran anuncio en cada puerta que anunciaba lo que hoy acontecería aquí.

-¡tú eres Ciel!-dijo casi a grito una voz a mis espaldas

Irritado por tan vivaz voz, y por la poca educación al hablarme de ese modo-quien sea que fuera-me di la vuelta, para toparme con un chico de no más 14 o 15 años de edad con cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel blanquecina y entusiasta sonrisa, vestido con un saco largo color guinda, chaleco verde, camisa blanca con holanes en cuello y mangas, corbatín negro, short corto-demasiado corto-, medias negras al muslo y botas a la rodilla igualmente negras, que me miraba con expectación. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de no más 25 años de ojos color miel, piel muy blanca, lentes rectangulares, cabello no muy corto negro, y un traje de mayordomo pulcramente puesto. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra pues no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunte a quien había exclamado mi nombre segundos atrás

-jajajajaja en realidad solo quería conocerte. Escuche a los jueces hablar de ti y me dio curiosidad- canto acercándose a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal-mi nombre es Alois, Alois Trancy y él es Claude, mi mayordomo-dijo al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del susodicho, que le dirigió una mirada….extraña, pues aunque su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna sus ojos delataban muchas cosas, desde admiración hasta…ternura y ¿amor?.

_Un momento… ¿dijo Alois Trancy?… ¿el chico al que adopto el conde Trancy?_

Le dedique una mirada, comparando su apariencia con la que me habían descrito hace ya tiempo en una plática trivial, cuando se anunció la muerte del conde y el nombramiento de su heredero, un chico huérfano al que él había adoptado como su hijo.

Esa era la historia que se había corrido por todos lados, más sin embargo aún había más, un dato del que solo yo conocía completamente: hace ya tiempo me habían llegado informes (por ser el perro guardián de la reina), sobre la desaparición de chicos huérfanos, y la creciente venta de esclavos. Curiosamente mientras resolvía ese caso, encontré que el conde Trancy era uno de los compradores de chicos a los cuales no utilizaba como simples sirvientes. El abusaba de ellos. ¡El muy maldito era un violador de menores!

Recuerdo que cuando me entere de eso inmediatamente le pedi a la reina un castigo, más sin embargo, el duque era alguien importante para ella y por ello mantenía los ojos cerrados ante sus asquerosos actos. Ese día perdí mi aprecio por la reina, ya no la veía como "la reina", sino como una escoria, a la que lamentablemente, tendría que seguir sirviendo. No pude hacer nada contra el conde Trancy pero si me encargue de eliminar a los traficantes que le vendían los "esclavos". Por los demás chicos que estaban dentro de la mansión tampoco pude hacer nada. Uno de esos chicos era Alois , quien de algún modo se había convertido en el heredero del Conde Trancy y ahora era el Conde Alois Trancy.

_Sí, es él_

A fin de cuentas, ese chico y yo no éramos muy diferentes, ambos habíamos experimentado algo muy parecido en muchos sentidos. Aunque me desconcertaba su modo de ser, pues para haber vivido lo que vivió, se mostraba muy feliz, aunque no de un modo normal.

-Bocchan-dijo mi mayordomo detrás de mí sacándome de mis cavilaciones -ya casi son las 3:30. Debemos entrar.

-la entrada esta por aquí-presumió Alois tomándome del brazo y jalándome con él.

Sin saber que decir o hacer ante su eufórica personalidad me deje llevar. Al voltear a ver si Sebastian me seguía vi como él y el mayordomo de nombre Claude se miraban por unos segundos de manera seria pero escrutadora, para después dedicarse una leve inclinación y seguirnos notablemente más relajados

_¿Que fue eso…?_

Sin saber exactamente como, me encontraba ya dentro del teatro, en donde de inmediato una mujer de cabello corto y blanco vestida con un bonito vestido blanco y lila se nos acercó.

-Soy el conde Alois Trancy, y él es Ciel Phantomhive-anuncio el rubio revoltoso que aún me tenía agarrado firmemente del brazo.

Antes de que la mujer nos pidiera la invitación, nuestros mayordomos se acercaron y se la dieron, a lo que ella se limitó a hacer una inclinación en señal de gratitud.

-Conde Trancy, Conde Phantomhive, que bien que ya llegaron, mi nombre es Ángela y soy la coordinadora del evento "Talentos juveniles" de este año, por favor síganme- murmuro la mujer guiándonos a una habitación muy grande en donde ya se encontraban los demás participantes, cada uno acompañado de alguien mayor, que o bien era uno de sus padres o su sirviente.

En cuanto entramos sus miradas volaron a escrutarnos de pies a cabeza a mí y a mi rubia compañía, ignorando a nuestros mayordomos

-Bien-comenzó Ángela parándose frente a todos-todos ustedes, 20 hijos de nobles, han sido aceptados para participar en el concurso "Talentos Juveniles". El hecho de que estén aquí es todo un honor. Todos ya conocen el programa. Justo ahora mi hermano Ash les entregara una ficha. El número que contenga esa ficha corresponderá al orden en el cual participaran. Dicho número fue asignado al azar en frente de los jueces.- explico la peliblanca mientras su hermano, quien había permanecido recargado en una de las paredes, comenzaba a entregarnos las fichas.

El hombre de nombre Ash era la versión masculina de su hermana. Su mirada, a diferencia de la amable de Ángela, era de burla y suficiencia. De ahí en fuera todo en ellos era idéntico, incluso vestía con un traje a juego con el vestido de su hermana.

-Conde Phantomhive, conde Trancy-dijo Ash tendiéndonos nuestra ficha-suerte pequeñines -se burló antes de darse la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo

Ni el rubio ni yo le respondimos, solo tomamos la ficha y nos volteamos a ver.

-¿Que numero te toco?-pregunto con su sonrisa habitual

Paredes-MMM-Miré ficha-16 ... ¿ya boy?

-15-canturreo

-¿ya todos tienen sus números?-pregunto Ángela con voz alta pero sin perder su toque amable

Se escucharon varias afirmaciones de parte de los concursantes.

-ese mismo número es el de su camerino, los cuales se encuentran subiendo las escaleras a mi derecha-señalo haciendo un ademan-dichos camerinos son dobles, es decir, lo compartirán 2 personas.

Se escucharon varios murmullos de protesta.

- ¿Usted y por qué USTED compartir ropa que te pedí? Un lindo marrón molesto a varios metros de mi.-Tengo entendido que este teatro Cuenta con al menos 30 (N / A: Creo que usted es una exageración teatral tamaño es bueno ... pero la situación Pidio a la Mismo por ella u)

-los jueces lo acordaron así joven Grogs-respondió con calma la peliblanca-es para fomentar la interacción entre ustedes

El castaño bufo por lo bajo, no satisfecho con esa respuesta

-Bien-intervino Ash-ya que resolvimos ese problema, pasemos a lo siguiente: justo ahora son las 4:37pm. El concurso comenzara oficialmente a las 5:30. Como se explicó en las instrucciones escritas, el programa comenzara con una presentación de ustedes a los jueces, responderán sus preguntas y les presentaran el número con el cual adicionaron. ¿Entendido?

Todos respondieron con un "si"

Aprovechando que todos miraban a Ash, pase mi mirada por todos los concursantes, buscando alguna señal en sus rostros que me revelara al criminal ( si es que este estaba entre nosotros). Finalmente, termine mirando de soslayo a Alois, que se encontraba a mi lado.

_¿y si es él?_

Después de todo…su comportamiento, su seguridad…su mayordomo. Algo aquí no cuadraba, o más bien, su mayordomo no cuadraba, él era "algo", y Sebastian lo sabía.

-justo detrás de esas puertas-anuncio Ángela señalando unas puertas dobles al otro extremo de la habitación se encuentra el escenario tras telón si gustan pueden ir a verlo, para familiarizarse con él. A las 5 quiero verlos a todos a aquí para organizarlos, por favor sean puntuales. Ahora pueden ir a sus camerinos-anuncio alegremente Ángela.

-Sebastian-murmure emprendiendo el camino, aprovechando que Alois se había entretenido platicando con una chica.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me apresure a entrar, indicándole con un ademan a mi mayordomo que cerrara la puerta. Una vez que lo hizo me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraba al lado de un armario. Le di un vistazo rápido a la habitación, no era muy grande, aproximadamente de 4x5 metros. Contaba con dos tocadores, dos armarios, un piano color café obscuro, y un sofá para tres personas. Sobre mi colgaba una lámpara de araña que alumbraba de manera agradable la estancia, cuyas paredes eran de un sutil color violeta. A todo eso se le sumaba la silla en la que me encontraba sentado.

Regresando mi vista a Sebastian, lo observe mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo para después abrirla y sacar las cosas, acomodándolas en su respectivo lugar.

-que quiere saber bocchan?-pregunto mi mayordomo dando en el clavo. Sus ojos estaban opacos.

_Se ve…triste. ¿¡Por qué!?_

Tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta le conteste:

-El mayordomo de Alois-apunte constantemente- ¿qué es?

-así que lo noto-observo con mirada un tanto asombrada

Por supuesto seriamente en-asumido

-es un demonio-murmuro sorprendiéndome

-¿e…enserio?-exclame sin salir de mi asombro

Mi mayordomo me dedico una sonrisa de complicidad que me confirmo lo ya dicho por él.

_Así que Alois tiene un contrato con un demonio….bueno, eso aclara algunas cosas…_

Al no saber qué decir, la habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Solo se escuchaban las acciones de mi mayordomo al acomodar la ropa en uno de los armarios.

-¿crees que ellos estén detrás de los atentados?-inquirí levantándome de la silla y cruzándome de brazos

Antes de que mi interlocutor pudiera responder la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a los causantes de mi pregunta. Alois tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba colgado del brazo de su mayordomo quien cargaba una maleta y un estuche de guitarra debajo de su brazo libre, y quien por primera vez desde que lo había visto, embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡por supuesto que no somos nosotros!-exclamo cantarinamente Alois soltando a su mayordomo y corriendo a tumbarse al sofá

-¿y eso quien me lo asegura?-pregunte con una sonrisa. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de su extravagante forma de ser de ese rubio, emanaba una alegría y energía muy ajena a la mí que me hacía sentir bien. Sonaba absurdo pero sentía que podía confiar en él como un verdadero amigo.

_Quien iba a pensarlo, Ciel Phantomhive viendo a alguien como un amigo…_

-¿ya lo sabes verdad?-interrumpió Claude comenzando a acomodar las cosas de su amo en el otro armario al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza hacia Sebastian, levantando una ceja con la pregunta al aire de "¿por qué se lo dijiste?", a lo que Sebastian le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de lado en clara de señal de "surgió el tema"

-sí, se lo que eres-respondí

-bien, en ese caso estoy seguro de que sabes lo que un demonio es capaz de hacer-murmuro cerrando el armario y dejando la maleta a un lado para después irse a sentar con Alois, quien de inmediato se recostó apoyando la nuca en las piernas de su mayordomo mientras este jugaba con sus cabellos.

-¿y que con eso?-bufe extrañado por su comportamiento

-que si el culpable de los incidentes hubiera sido Claude (claro que por órdenes mías), justo ahora no habrían solo 3 chicos en el hospital-aclaro Alois levantando las cejas con suficiencia.

De reojo vi a Sebastian asentir ligeramente.

Bien, era cierto.

-ya entendí tu punto- acepte-ahora dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-jajajaja eso es fácil-dijo en una carcajada mientras Claude sonreía más abiertamente-muy a pesar de cómo crees que soy en realidad, este concurso no significaba nada para mí, ya que, al igual que tú, lo veo como algo por demás estúpido.

Cada vez me caía mejor este chico.

-Solo tengo dos razones por las que decidí participar-continuo- uno: diversión. Para ver la cara de esos chicos y chicas mimadas al perder ante mí, alguien a quien ven por debajo del hombro por mi origen, ya sabes, por no ser un "verdadero hijo de un noble"-su rostro se tornó serio(demasiado serio).

Asentí en señal de comprensión, extrañado ante su repentino cambio.

-Y dos: porque cuando me entere de que alguien estaba eliminando la competencia supe que esto se pondría interesante (me da curiosidad el saber de quién se trata)-finalizo dando un par de aplausos y volviendo a embozar una sonrisa.

_¿Está Bipolar ¿Qué? _

-bien, tu explicación me parece creíble-comente

-¿alguna otra pregunta?-inquirió Claude

-mmm si, ¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunte mirando alternadamente a Sebastian y a él.

-si-contesto Sebastian colocándose a mi lado-somos lo que se podría decir "hermanos de armas"

Ante su respuesta Claude soltó una carcajada. Levante una ceja, al igual que Alois.

-como sea-comento Alois levantándose del sofá y parándose frente a mí para tomar entre sus manos mis mejillas, estirándolas - ¿qué te parecería un poco de ayuda Ciel?

Enfadado solté un suspiro al tiempo que con firmeza pero sin intenciones de lastimarlo apartaba sus tentonas manos de mi rostro, ante lo cual no perdió su sonrisa, si no que esta se volvió burlona. Me intrigo un poco el notar que no me miraba a mí, sino hacia el tocador a mi lado. Lo ignore.

_Si usted es así que puede terminar antes de ..._

-supongo que nada mal-murmure dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y volviendo a cruzarme de brazos.

-bien, en ese caso cuentas con nosotr…-un golpe seco y un grito proveniente de afuera nos hizo dar(a mí y a Alois) un brinco

-ya comenzó-murmuro Sebastian seriamente volteando hacia mí para recibir órdenes. Afuera se comenzó a escuchar alboroto.

-ve y averigua que sucedió-ordene mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales se veían peligrosos, como si quisiera asesinar a alguien, mientras que Claude parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en sonoras carcajadas.

-yes, my lord-recito con una mano en el corazón para después salir de la estancia.

-tu igual Claude, ve con Sebastian-ordeno Alois mandándole una mirada cómplice y colocándose un dedo en los labios

-yes, your highness-contesto levantándose del sofá para hacer una reverencia y después salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar significativamente a mi rubia compañía.

-Vaya a ver Quiero el-afortunadamente Escenario comentando Alois dando Brinquitos

_¿Cómo diablos logro entrar al concurso?_

_-_bien, vamos- dije resignado caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oh-Ciel exclamar como recordando algo

-¿Qué?-pregunte dándome la vuelta

Colocándose frente a mí, se inclinó para susurrarme algo al oído.

-también me gustaría ayudarte con Sebastian ¿quieres?-susurro entre risillas para después separarse y salir dando saltitos

Por unos segundos me quede estático en mi lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos

_¿Ayudarme con Sebastian?... ¿A qué se refiere?_

Volviendo en mí, salí corriendo de la habitación, tratando de alcanzar a Alois, a quien de lejos vi avanzar por el pasillo, bailando, mientras que una gran cantidad de concursantes y sus mayordomos corrían en dirección a donde supuse había sido el incidente

-Alois-llame casi gritando

Cuando se dio la vuelta me saco la lengua y hecho a correr escaleras abajo.

-maldito-farfulle corriendo tras él.

Una vez abajo lo seguí hasta cruzar la puerta que llevaba tras bambalinas.

-¡Ciel!-saludo sentado sobre una caja grande que se encontraba pegada a la pared.

Dando un suspiro de frustración me acerque a él, parándome justo enfrente.

-¿a que te refieres con eso de "ayudarme"?-exigí saber con cierto nerviosismo en mi voz.

-oh! Eres tan adorable cuando estas nervioso-comento inclinándose un poco para poder despeinarme con la mano.

-¡no soy un maldito perro!- grite enojado apartándome

-jajajajaja okey okey-suspiro cruzándose de brazos y dejando de lado su sonrisa burlona, sustituyéndola por una cálida, amistosa.

-Ya me diga lo que querías decir, pidió más "amable"

Sonriendo me indico con una mano que me sentara a su lado. Considerándolo unos segundos al final accedí. De un salto me sitúe a su lado. Voltee a mirarlo, esperando su respuesta.

-eres una persona muy obvia ¿sabes?-comento mirando a la nada, divertido-al menos para mí.

-no entiendo-brame perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba

-lo amas ¿verdad?-comento sin inmutarse, volteando su cabeza para verme a la cara

Fruncí el ceño, en señal de "¿Qué carajos?"

-a Sebastian-agrego dejándome con la boca abierta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

_N: bueno, pues ese fue el capitulo 6._

_M: les gusto? les gusto?_

_N: okey...tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda(enserio que tratare!)_

_M: todo dependera que como me vaya en mis examenes...u.u_

_N: diganme, que opinan de los personajes que agregue al fic? le gusto? no les gusto?_

_M: opiniones ESPERO!_

_N: si no dejan no subo la conty ¬¬_

_M: no le crean, esta loca n.n_

_N: ¬ ¬_

_M: O_O, okey, mejor si creanle..._

_M.N: que esten bien!_

_**Dewa-matta!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_M: Volví! después de años pero volví jojojo_

_N: ¬¬...antes que nada les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero e tenido problemas de inspiración e internet(maldito internet ¬¬)_

_M: bueno dejando de lado esos problemas...muchas gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia y sus hermosos reviews!(l s amo!)_

_M.N: Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 7! espero les guste!_

***Kuroshitsuji** y sus hermosos personajes **no me pertenecen**(Ahhh el mundo es muy cruel T-T), le pertenecen a la fabulosa **Yana Toboso**(kya! acabo de recordar que mañana sale el cap 91 del manga! lo espero con ansias *¬*) yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para satisfacer mis inagotables deseos de yaoi :3

*Igualmente los videos utilizados en este fic **no me pertenecen**, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados de YouTube xD

TALENTO Y CONFESIÓN

CAPITULO 7

Sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir ante lo dicho por Alois me boca se abrió repetidamente, en vanos intentos de protesta que ni siquiera fui capaz de pronunciar, de modo que termine pareciendo un pez fuera del agua. Sentía mi rostro arder, por lo que baje la mirada apenado.

-vamos Ciel-me animo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza-¿eso es un sí?

-yo…yo no…-balbuce bajándome de la caja

-¿acaso vas a negarlo?-interrumpió Alois bajándose igual y tomándome de los hombros para que lo encarara. Su rostro mostraba determinación y seguridad

-no…, estas en lo correcto-me rendí. Necesitaba contarle esto a alguien y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar en Alois.

-¡kya! ¡Lo sabía!-grito abrazándome con fuerza

-¡Alois!-rezongue tratado de zafarme de su sofocante abrazo

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-exigió soltándome y comenzando a dar saltitos

-si si, lo que digas, pero primero deja de hacer eso y compórtate ¿quieres?-pedí

-ashh….de acuerdo-acepto dejando de saltar y volviendo a sentarse sobre la caja-entonces...?

-tsk, bien-suspire volviendo a sentarme a su lado-todo comenzó hace unos meses. Solo diré que…comencé a sentir algo por él. Al principio creí el sentimiento era de mero agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho y hace por mí, pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que no era así…hoy sé que no es así…

-¿por qué?-interrumpió el rubio

-etto…bueno yo…-dije sin saber que responder

-ya se, déjame adivinar, cuando está cerca de ti te sientes feliz, sientes mariposas en el estómago, te sonrojas, te tiemblan las piernas, tartamudeas…

-¡basta! ¡Me haces parecer una chica enamorada!-casi grite, avergonzado

-jajajaja ¿que no es así?-se burlo

-ashh! Bueno…si así es…-acepte-¡pero no soy un achica!

-owww! ¡Qué lindo!

-¿es lindo que un chico le cuente a otro que está enamorado de su mayordomo quien además es un demonio?-pregunte sarcástico

-jajajaja buena pregunta. Y la respuesta a ella es un sí. En lo personal, creo que siempre y cuando sea amor no importa nada más.-murmuro pasándome un brazo por los hombros

-suenas demasiado cursi-farfulle

-¡oye!-se quejo

-tranquilo, entiendo tu punto-sonreí con nostalgia-¿y tú qué hiciste? No me negaras que eres "algo" de Claude, además de su contratista claro está-continúe con curiosidad

-jajaja ¿lo notaste?-respondió en broma-jajaja si, él y yo estamos juntos.

-pero…él…¿te ama?-dude

-claro que si-respondió cálidamente-eso de que los demonios no sienten no es del todo cierto, los demonios si tienen sentimientos, pero no todos encuentran con quien dejarlos salir, o bien, se niegan a hacerlo. Créeme que muy a pesar de la apariencia seria de Claude, no me fue tan difícil el hacer que me correspondiera. En cuanto a lo que hice cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba…simplemente se lo dije, y para mi sorpresa, el me correspondió-finalizo con una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de felicidad

Di un suspiro bajado la mirada.

-¿y tú que has hecho?

-no he hecho nada, Sebastian solo juega conmigo, no lo sé, me confunde…-susurre

-… ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió tomándome de los hombros

-…bien, te lo contare-suspire comenzando a contarle lo sucedido en la biblioteca, en mi audición, en la cocina y en las escaleras, más unos pequeños incidentes sucedidos hace y a varios meses.

-no entiendo-soltó Alois cruzándose de brazos y mirándome como a un retrasado-¿ha pasado todo eso entre ustedes y no le has dicho nada de nada? ¿Qué acaso necesitas señales de humo o qué?

-aun no termino…-casi gruñí

-oh, lo siento, continua-pidió rascándose la cabeza

-bien…-continúe-dejando de lado mi estúpido orgullo, la razón por la que no me eh atrevido a decirle nada es que...él me odia.-finalice con voz estrangulada.

-¿¡…qué!?-casi grito mi interlocutor-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Dando un largo suspiro y tratando de sonar neutro le conté lo sucedido hacia unas horas entre Sebastian y yo, desde su comportamiento durante el desayuno hasta nuestra discusión en mi habitación, cuando me grito que no me toleraba. Note como, cuando le conté eso, mi voz se quebró.

Mi acompañante se limitó a pasarme de nueva cuenta un brazo por sobre mis hombros, un gesto que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera molestado por demás, pero que justo ahora apreciaba.

-entre Sebastian y yo no puede existir nada Alois, porque él a mí no me ama-susurre serio-así que no tiene sentido que me quieras ayudar con eso…aun así gracias.

-no Ciel-protesto alterado Alois, perdiendo su sonrisa habitual, sustituyéndola por una expresión seria y pensativa ¿aún seguía hablando con el rubio egocéntrico?-esto no tiene sentido…

El sonido del picaporte me hizo fijar inmediatamente la mirada en la puerta, al igual que Alois. En cuanto esta se abrió, la figura preocupada de la señorita Ángela apareció.

-¡jovencitos! ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!?-exclamo Ángela entrando y parándose frente a nosotros-¿que no escucharon que acaba de suceder un accidente?

-¿un accidente?-pregunto inocentemente Alois- ¿Qué sucedió?

Nuestra interlocutora cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro para después sonreírle tiernamente a mi compañero, cayendo ante su máscara de "inocencia"

Sin tener elección me sume a la fachada, imitando la expresión de Alois.

-uno de los concursantes acaba de caerse de las escaleras de la sala este-nos confió la peliblanca poniéndonos una mano en el hombro-justo ahora lo están atendiendo.

-¿alguien lo vio caer?-pregunte fingiendo estar preocupado

-no, ni siquiera su mayordomo. Simplemente sucedió de la nada-contesto pensativa-por favor tengan cuidado pequeños…-pidió frunciendo los labios

-claro que lo tendremos

-bien, ahora, para no tener problemas ¿qué les parece si van a su camerino?, ¿me harían ese favor?

-¡desde luego!-exclamo Alois tomándome de un brazo-¡gracias por avisarnos Ángela-san!

-no hay de que-dijo sonriendo la peliblanca-anden, ya vayan.

-¡okey!-respondió el rubio arrastrándome con el de regreso a nuestro camerino

-¡Alois! Ya suéltame-exigí una vez entramos a la habitación

-oh, lo siento-dijo soltándome

Soltando un bufido me tumbe en el sofá seguido por Alois.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Claude entrando a la habitación con una charola en las manos.

-fuimos a ver el escenario tras telón

-bien, dentro de unos minutos comenzara el concurso así que coman algo-dijo extendiendo la charola hacia nosotros en la cual habían dos pedazos de pastel y dos tazas de té. Sin pensarlo si quiera rápidamente tomamos el delicioso manjar en nuestras manos.

-Claude, ¿Dónde está Sebastian?-pregunte antes de llevarme el tenedor con pastel a la boca.

-se quedó a ver si habían más pistas del incidente. No tardara en venir. Yo me adelante para traerles algo de comer.

-okey. Gracias.

Soltando un bufido continúe comiendo mi pastel.

-¿y que lograron averiguar?-pregunto casualmente Alois con la cuchara en la boca.

-el incidente sucedió en las escaleras. Nadie vio nada. Él chico se llama Anthony Masen-comento Claude sentándose al lado de su amo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros-su sirviente no estaba con él pues Anthony lo había mandado a su camerino por sus anteojos.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunte

-no sufrió ninguna lesión de gravedad, pero esta inconsciente. Fue llevado al hospital-respondió-todos están convencidos de que fue un accidente-finalizo con seriedad.

-bien, mejor así. Ahora nuestro deber será asegurarnos de que no le suceda nada a los participantes que quedan-afirme

-¿y durante el concurso?-inquiero el rubio frunciendo el ceño-en ese lapso no podremos proteger a los que estén tras telón o en escenario

Pensativo me lleve el dedo índice y pulgar a la barbilla. No me quedaba de otra, tendría que esforzarme en permanecer en el concurso hasta que atrapáramos al criminal.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es concursar y lograr pasar las etapas. Al menos hasta que atrapemos al culpable-bufe

-jajajajaja pobre de ti-se burlo el rubio-participaras en algo que odias

Le dedique una mirada cargada de veneno

-El concurso era de 4 fases-apunte con una mueca-pero debido al repentino cabio ahora son 3 por lo que en la primera fase 6 concursantes serán eliminados. Después, en la segunda fase, la del examen, serán eliminados quienes no logren acertar cierto número de preguntas

-jajajaja esto será muy divertido-bufo Alois aplaudiendo

-no puedo creerlo-murmure

-si lo que quieren es permanecer en el concurso, en ese caso, me temo que no pueden darse el lujo de descuidarse. Ya son las 5, tiene que bajar-indico el mayordomo

-arggg, okey-suspire resignado levantándome y comiendo rápido lo que quedaba de mi pastel, seguido por mi compañero quien hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias Claude-dijimos al unísono el rubio y yo

El mayordomo sonrió en respuesta, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-vamos-murmure haciéndole un ademan al rubio para salir.

Saliendo del camerino comenzamos nuestro trayecto hacia el escenario, en donde comenzaría nuestro trabajo y objetivo: pasar las pruebas y proteger a los concursantes.

-¡Bocchan!-llamo una voz tras nosotros.

-Sebastian-reconocí con el corazón a mil, dándome la vuelta-¿encontraste algo?

-la escena está completamente limpia, a excepción de esto-dijo mostrándome lo que parecía ser un arete.

-es de hombre-comento Alois entrecerrando los ojos

-usado por barones de alta sociedad-aporto Claude

-eso es todo lo que pude encontrar-exhalo Sebastian guardando el pendiente en su traje-lo lamento

-no importa, ya encontraremos más pistas-asegure dedicándole una sonrisa y retomando el camino

Con Alois a mi lado y ambos mayordomos detrás de nosotros llegamos al escenario tras telón, en donde ya todos los concursantes estaban reunidos, cada quien con su respectivo acompañante.

Haciendo un ademan le pedí a Sebastian que se acercara a mí. De inmediato se inclinó para quedar a mi nivel.

-da un paseo disimulado y ve si a alguien le falta el arete-ordene a su oído en un susurro

-yes, my lord-respondió después de unos segundos de escuchar mi orden

_¿Por qué tardo en responder?-_me pregunte mentalmente una vez se fue.

De reojo alcance a ver a Ash y Ángela entrar para después situarse dándole la espalda al telón para poder encararnos a todos los presentes

-por favor acérquense los concursantes-pidió la melodiosa voz de la peliblanca

De inmediato todos comenzaron a obedecer la petición.

-Claude, por favor cuéntale el plan a Sebastian -pedí antes de llevarme de un brazo aun distraído Alois a donde habían indicado nuestros coordinadores.

-vas dejarme sin brazo-se quejó sonriente el rubio ante mi agarre

Una vez ubicados en un lugar adecuado lo solté.

-dentro de tan solo 20 minutos el teatro estará completamente listo para dar inicio al concurso "Talentos Juveniles"-comenzó Ash-asi que presten atención a las indicaciones que les daremos

-para empezar les pediremos sean pendientes en cuanto a su tiempo, si se llegaran a retrasar en aparecer en escenario tan solo 2 minutos serán descalificados

-como ya habíamos dicho, la ficha que se les dio indica el orden en el que participarán, estén atentos a ese número-prosiguió el peliblanco

-pueden esperar su turno para pasar en la habitación de al lado o en su camerino, siempre y cuando estén atentos a su turno-informo Ángela

Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio.

-así mismo nos vemos en la necesidad de informarles un repentino cambio en el programa

Preste atención

-se ha acordado de último minuto que la fase uno y dos se unirá, por lo que aparte de presentarse ante los jueces para avaluar su carácter y porte igual presentaran su acto con el que adicionaron. Por eso mismo para esta fase 6 de ustedes serán eliminados.

No tardaron en presentarse las protestas y quejas de parte de los participantes.

-solo 3 concursantes a los que consecutivamente les toque pasar pueden esperar su turno tras telón, ósea aquí-advirtió Ash al tiempo que miraba su reloj, ignorando las quejas-en tres minutos comenzar a entrar su público así que por favor pasen a la otra habitación, o vayan a su camerino para preparar sus cosas para fase 1-ordeno

Cual ovejas resignadas, todos obedecieron. Se escucharon varios comentarios llenos de nervios y emoción. Esta vez fue Alois quien me jalo hacia el lugar indicado.

Una vez en la otra habitación, todos comenzaron a dispersarse con movimientos rayando en lo frenético

-jajaja esto será divertido, el concurso aun no comienza y ya todos corren como ratas asustadas por n simple cambio en el programa-se burló mi amigo haciéndome embozar una sonrisa-ve sus caras, a pesar de su nerviosismo se ven dispuestos a ganar

-es una lástima-murmure-porque a pesar de sus absurdos esfuerzos seis no lograran pasar esta etapa.

-¿deberíamos de preocuparnos también nosotros?

-no-negué seguro de mis palabras-al menos yo no. Cuando me propongo una cosa el logro ¿y tú?

-lo mismo digo-afirmo

De repente recordé que aún no sabía que había hecho Alois para entrar al concurso

-oye, cuál es tu "talento"?-pregunte

Mi compañero embozo una amplia sonrisa.

-Claude-llamo

De inmediato el susodicho se presentó ante su amo.

-encárgate de vigilar a los participantes-pidió el rubio

-yes, your Highness, tenga cuidado-respondió dedicándole una significativa mirada

-por supuesto-contesto su amo –te veo en un rato

De inmediato, y conforme con la respuesta obtenida, el mayordomo se alejo

-ven, te lo mostrare-dijo eufórico Alois jalándome hasta nuestro camerino una vez se perdió de vista Claude

Una vez dentro de la habitación me soltó y se lanzó a donde su mayordomo había guardado lo que buscaba

-mira-casi ordeno, sacando una guitarra del armario

_Oh, es cierto, Claude la traía cargando en un estuche hace unos minutos_

-nunca eh conocido a nadie que toque eso-comente acercándome para ver mejor el instrumento.

-pues ya lo conoces. ¿Y tú?-pregunto sentándose en el sofá con la guitarra acomodada en su regazo.

Sonriendo me acerque mi armario y saque mi tan amado violín, para después ir hasta el sofá y de igual modo tomar asiento.

-lo sabía, tienes cara de que tocas ese instrumento-murmuro pasando los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra, haciéndolas sonar levemente.

-te pediría que me muestres lo que tocaste para pasar la audición, pero somos números consecutivos para la primera fase-comente dando un bufido-así que prefiero esperar y verte en escenario

-eso mismo estaba pensando-dijo a modo de respuesta mi interlocutor

-ya son las 5:30-apunte mirando el reloj en la pared-ya debemos de bajar

-ahhhh- gimió a modo de queja el rubio-¿Por qué ahora? Tú y yo somos de los últimos para pasar.

-lo se, pero no hay que dejarles todo el trabajo a Claude y Alois

-ashh cierto-acepto levantándose sin soltar su instrumento. Lo imite.

Soltando un bufido me pare frente al tocador seguido por Alois, para asegurarme de estar presentable. Con mi mano libre acomode de manera sutil unos mechones de cabello sobre mi parche.

_Espero que el parche no afecte la maldita calificación_

-¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?-pregunto mi amigo con notable curiosidad

-es donde tengo el sello de mi contrato con Sebastian-explique levantando un poco el parche para que lo viera

-¡wow!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa- se ve genial

Levante una ceja ante su comentario.

-claro, lo que digas ¬¬ -murmure volviendo a acomodar el parche (1)

-¿quieres ver el mío?-pregunto con ojos brillosos

Maldita curiosidad, por supuesto que quería. Asentí mirándolo a la cara, preguntándome en donde estaría.

-observa-dijo sacando la lengua, mostrándome un pentagrama dorado rodeado por una circunferencia del mismo color-¿qué te parece?

No pude evitar hacer una sonrisa de lado.

-curiosamente creo que va contigo-respondí ganándome una carcajada de parte del portador de aquella dorada forma en su lengua

-ven, ya vámonos-insto jalándome de una manga.

Antes de salir tome uno de los bocadillos que Claude nos había dejado en una charola. Mi amigo me miro con cara de "¿te acabas de comer un trozo de pastel y aun estas comiendo más?". Para evitar un sermón sobre mi apetito por los postres tome otro bocadillo y justo cuando abrió la boca para empezar a hablar le metí el pedazo de repostería en la boca. Encogiéndome de hombros cuando comenzó a toser continúe mi camino, degustando mi panecillo.

Cuando mi compañero me alcanzo aún estaba masticando su postrecillo mientras que yo ya había terminado el mío. Con un ademan le indique que no se quejara por lo sucedido y escuchara lo que iba a decir

-mantente atento Alois-le susurre volteando atrás para asegurarme de que nadie nos seguía-a partir de ahora tú y yo igual estamos en peligro

-entiendo-soltó con una mirada decidida olvidando mi travesura.

Una vez llagamos a las escaleras nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice

-estaré pendiente de las escaleras

-de acuerdo-acepte-yo y Sebastian nos encargaremos de los sirvientes de los participantes. Pídele a Claude que se encargue de vigilar a los coordinadores, ellos podrían tener algo que ver

-bien.

-suerte-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo bajando las escaleras ante las atentas miradas de varios chicos y chicas que de inmediato fijaron su mirada en lo que llevábamos con nosotros. Sin prestarles atención nos separamos.

Alois, de inmediato se situó en un lugar estratégico que le brindaba una buena vista de las escaleras y parte del pasillo del segundo piso. Al otro lado de la habitación (2) alcance a divisar a Claude recargado contra la pared al lado de las puertas dobles que daban con el escenario tras telón, de inmediato comprendí que estaba escuchando lo que sucedía al otro lado de la pared. Fue curioso notar como cada 10 segundos ese estoico demonio buscaba con la mirada a Alois. Emboce una sonrisa cálida al notar el alivio en su rostro al ver a su amo a salvo.

Dejando de lado a los tortolos busque a Sebastian. En cuanto lo vi me acerque a él, desarreglando apropósito y de forma disimulada mi corbatín para que se pudiera acercar lo suficientemente a mí para responder mis preguntas sin que nadie nos escuchara.

De inmediato Sebastian comprendió lo del corbatín y se agacho a mi altura para arreglarlo de manera un tanto lenta.

Sin fijar mi mirada en él sino en un punto cualquiera al lado suyo le pregunte sobre el arte.

-no hay nadie en esta habitación a quien le falte el pendiente-contesto secamente –pero eso no asegura que uno de los presentes no sea el culpable, fácilmente pudieron haberse dado cuenta de la falta del mismo y lo sustituyeron.

-ya veo-comente pensativo

-ya me conto Claude el plan de usted y el joven Alois-dijo burlón

-cállate, no nos quedó de otra-bufe molesto-ah, Claude se encargara de vigilar a Ángela y Ash, y Alois se encargaran de las escaleras. Tu y yo cuidaremos que los sirvientes de los participantes no se "pierdan" de vista.

-Entendido bocchan-contesto levantándose

-bien-dije dándome la vuelta para dar una ronda por la gran habitación.

-Espere un momento-pidió Sebastian poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-¿Qué sucede?

Sin responderme saco un pañuelo de su traje y colocando su mano libre tras mi nuca comenzó a limpiarme los labios y mejillas con él.

-¡oye! ¡Suéltame!-ordene tratando de no gritar. Sentí la sangre aglomerarse en mi rostro. Primero por la cercanía de mi mayordomo y después de enojo por lo mismo.

-listo-exclamo soltándome y guardando su pañuelo en su saco de nueva cuenta-le pido disculpas pero tenía migajas de pan-explico con una sonrisa muy estilo suyo

Enojado fruncí el ceño

-Sebastian…-susurre recordando lo sucedido entre nosotros hace varias horas en mi habitación ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Él había dicho que me odiaba y sin embargo en algunos momentos se comportaba demostrando lo contrario-¡deja de hacer todo esto!-pedí enojado

Ante mi petición en su rostro surgió un semblante confusión.

-fuiste muy claro conmigo hace unas horas así que deja de fingir-dije antes de marcharme sin dignarme a verlo a la cara pues no quería que viera el dolor que me provocaba el recordar todo eso (3)

El tiempo pasó de forma muy lenta y sin incidentes. Tras las puertas dobles se escuchaban las voces de los coordinadores al presentar a los concursantes quienes después de una estúpida charla hipócrita con las jueces mostraban su acto y se retiraban.

Antes de darme cuenta el turno de Alois llego, por lo que cuando paso a mi lado me llevo del brazo con él. Haciéndole una seña a Sebastian, Claude no tardo en seguirnos.

-dijiste que verías mi acto!-explico llevándome a la otra habitación en donde el primer telón estaba cerrado. Mientras Alois era arreglado por su mayordomo aproveche para ir al extremo derecho y ver todo lo que sucedía tras el segundo telón (el cual estaba abierto) y dejaba a la vista del público a Ash y Ángela quienes anunciaban al quinceavo participante. Frente a ellos una buena cantidad de duques, condes y condesas los observaban atentamente.

-ya esto listo-dijo Alois sacándome de mi concentración. De reojo vi salir anterior participante, quien al igual que yo, cargaba un violín.

-sorpréndeme Trancy-sonreí dándole una palmada en la espalda a mi compañero

-con gusto Phantomhive

Tras nosotros Claude recorría con la vista las paredes, el piso, techo y público, buscando algún peligro.

-ahora con ustedes nuestro concursante número 15, Alois-exclamo Ash señalando con la mano hacia nuestra posición.

Dedicándonos una fugaz sonrisa y dejándole su guitarra a su mayordomo, mi rubio compañero adopto un porte recto y orgulloso al tiempo que caminaba hacia el lugar en el que antes se encontraban nuestros presentadores, cada paso que daba era calmado pero firme. Me sorprendí por su rápido cambio en su forma de actuar.

Una vez en su lugar hizo una leve inclinación a su público y a los jueces, estos últimos estaban sentados a la cabeza del público, a unos metros de mi amigo. Únicamente había 5 jueces, 3 hombres y 2 mujeres. Entre ellos estaba Lord Henry, quien por nada perdía su sonrisa. Casi como si hubiera gritado su nombre, el juez fijo su mirada en mí, ensanchando más su sonrisa levanto una mano y me saludo. Un tic se apodero de mi ojo. Recatadamente le respondí el saludo para después dar un paso atrás, ocultándome de las posibles miradas sobre mí, no quería distraer a los jueces del acto de mi amigo.

En cuanto Alois se posiciono en su lugar los jueces comenzaron a atacarlo con preguntas, iniciando por preguntarle su nombre, pasatiempos, aficiones, amigos sorprendiendo a todos al decir mi nombre como respuesta para esta última. Todas las preguntas las respondió con carisma y educación. Finalmente los jueces le pidieron presentara el acto con el cual había adicionado. Con parsimonia Claude entro a escena llevando con él la guitarra que Alois le había dejado. (4).

Una vez le dio la guitarra se retiró haciendo una inclinación a su amo y al público.

-adelante joven Alois-pidió uno de los jueces.

Sin perder tiempo mi amigo comenzó a tocar dejando con la boca abierta a todos ( watch?v=reUSnFXpBlI(5))

En cuanto termino de tocar, el público, primero sin saber cómo reaccionar, se mantuvo en silencio, para después aun dudosos comenzar a aplaudir. Sonreí.

Después de pedir orden al público, los jueces le agradecieron a Alois por su participación para después pedirle que se retirara. Haciendo una reverencia el rubio salió de escena del mismo modo en el que había entrado. Una vez fuera de la vista del público y los jueces se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome.

-¿qué te pareció Ciel?-pregunto emocionado

-extraño pero increíble-reconocí liberándome de su asfixiante abrazo-hablo enserio Alois, eso fue alocadamente fabuloso.

-ahora con ustedes nuestro dieciseisavo participante-anuncio Ángela haciéndome dar un respingo.

-tu turno Ciel

-lo sé, ya voy.

-dame el violín-pidió-Claude, ve por Sebastian, él debe ser quien se lo de-aclaro haciendo que mi corazón diera un salto

-Alois-comencé a protestar sonrojándome- dej…

-Calla Ciel-interrumpió empujándome hacia el escenario-ahora sal ahí y has lo tuyo, te veré desde aquí

Sabiendo que de nada servirían mis protestas suspire hondamente antes de arreglar mi porte y salir caminando con la cabeza en alto ante las atentas miradas del público.

Una vez en el lugar adecuado mire a los presentes e hice una leve inclinación

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?-pregunto una de las dos juezas provocándome un dolor de cabeza por su empalagosa voz.

_¿"pequeño"?_

El gafete frente a ella decía "Margaret Smith"

-Ciel Phantomhive, madam Smith-conteste con una mano en el pecho y mirándola con "inocencia" ganándome un "owwww" de parte de todas las mujeres presentes. Trate con éxito no rodar los ojos y sonreír amablemente.

-¿Eres el Conde Ciel Phantomhive?-pregunto sorprendido un tal Adam Stone

-el mismo

-¿Por qué quisiste participar en el concurso "Talentos Juveniles"?

-me pareció interesante-respondí casual

Todos lo presentes soltaron una risilla.

-¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito corazón?-pregunto una mujer cuyo gafete frente a ella decía "Ana Green"

_Aghhh_

-definitivamente jugar ajedrez

-¿y eres bueno en eso?-inquirió burlón un tal Frederick Rosell

-por supuesto-conteste tratando de no matarlo con la mirada

-¿mejor amigo?

-Alois Trancy-respondí sonriendo

Se escucharon varios murmullos de sorpresa

-¿qué presentaras ante nosotros?

-tocare el violín

-ahh eres el chico de quien nos habló el señor Carter-reconoció Margaret-cuando regreso de tu audición nos dijo que le habían presentado una interpretación hermosa a violín

-y no mentí-intervino el aludido sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-eso ya lo veremos-exclamo aburrido Frederick

_Este tipo es odioso_

-Ya quiero ver tu acto pequeño-exclamo melosamente Ana

-espero no decepcionarla señorita-sonreí apartándome un mechón de cabello de mi ojo visible

-pero antes, una última pregunta-intervino el ya catalogado por mi como desagradable juez.

-adelante

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu ojo?-pregunto sonriendo de forma malvada

Se escucharon murmullos de protesta por tan impertinente pregunta. Entrecerré ligeramente mi ojo visible. No estaba dispuesto a dejarme avergonzar por ese idiota.

-¡Señor Frederick!-exclamo molesta Margaret-como se atreve a…

-Señorita Margaret-interrumpí sonriendo-no se moleste por favor, no me incomoda la pregunta del señor Rosell.

-En ese caso respóndala-presiono con burla el aludido

_No lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates…_

_-_claro-acepte-lamentablemente perdí mi ojo derecho en el incidente, (que estoy seguro todos los presentes conocen) en el que mi mansión fue reducida a cenizas y mis padres murieron.

Por varios segundo reino el silencio.

-¿eso responde a su pregunta Lord Rosell?-inquirí amablemente

-…si

-esas son todas la preguntas-finalizo el señor Carter tratando de eliminar el incómodo ambiente que se había creado-por favor prosiga con su demostración

-de inmediato-respondí haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia donde debería estar la persona que me entregaría mi violín.

Por unos segundos me convencí que quien me daría el violín tendría que ser Claude pues no vi a Sebastian. Mas mis suposiciones fueron borradas de inmediato en cuanto mi mayordomo apareció y paso al lado de un sonriente Alois. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente al notar que el demonio no apartaba su mirada de mí. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me tendió el violín y el arco que obligando a mi cuerpo a reaccionar tome.

-Suerte bocchan-susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo lo escuchara, para después inclinarse ante mí y el público, y retirarse por donde había llegado.

Respirando hondamente para componerme de mi altercado, puse el violín en posición

-comience por favor-pidió Ana entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa

Dando un último suspiro onda comencé a tocar. (N/A: como ya saben la canción es la misma que la que toco en su audición pero aun asi se las vuelvo a poner ¿okey? watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0 :3)

Una vez termine de tocar baje el violín me incline ante el público que curiosamente tubo la misma reacción que con el acto de Alois.

-gracias por su participación, puede retirarse-dijo Margaret con lágrimas en los ojos

Dedicándole una última sonrisa falsa me retire del escenario.

-Ciel! Eso fue hermoso!-exclamo Alois una vez estuve en la seguridad la parte trasera del escenario

-gracias

-¿creíste que no iría verdad?-pregunto codeándome

-…si, ¿Dónde está?

-en cuanto termino tu acto se fue a la otra habitación…¿paso algo?

-algo así…prefiero no hablar de eso ahora

-ya veo-murmuró poniendo una mando en mi hombro-bueno, solo faltan 6 personas en pasar, después se ara la eliminación, e inmediatamente después de eso comenzara la segunda fase que es el examen escrito.

-¿nervioso?-pregunte divertido

-jajajaja en lo absoluto

-bien, vamos a dejar esto-señale los instrumentos, sirve que damos una ronda por los pasillos de arriba.

-okey-sonrió

Sin agregar nada más pasamos a la habitación en la que el nerviosismo de los participantes era palpable. Reí para mis adentros. No le dedique mucha atención a los presentes en el lugar pues quería evitar ver a Sebastian. Como si mi compañero hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos apresuro el paso jalándome de una manga. De forma rápida llegamos a la habitación.

-Tenemos aproximadamente 15 minutos antes de que hagan el llamado para la eliminación, démonos prisa-comento el rubio dejando su guitarra en el armario al igual que yo mi violín.

-hace frio-comente extrañado

-si…

Ignorando ese hecho y con paso apresurado salimos del camerino.

- demos un paseo rápido. Yo iré por la izquierda-comento mi compañero.

-entonces yo iré por la derecha-apunte-nos vemos en 10 minutos en las escaleras.

-entendido

Sin decir nada más tomamos caminos opuestos. En mi recorrido me tope fugazmente con algunos concursantes, quienes estaban acompañados de sus mayordomos. Era fácil saber que no tenían nada que ver con los incidentes por su cara de preocupación y estrés. Cuando llegue al final del pasillo encontré una puerta diferente a las otras, era de un color rojo desvalido y tenía una apariencia antigua. Con sigilo gire la perilla, comprobando que la puerta estaba abierta. Controlando mi respiración la abrí, dando con una habitación vacía a excepción de un sofá grande y viejo y una ventana. Cerrando la puerta tras de mí camine hasta quedar frente a la ventana, dándome cuanta del por qué hacía frio: afuera estaba nevando.

Suspire quitándome el parche y guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi saco, pues quería ver mejor el panorama.

Unos pasos tras de mi me alertaron. Rápidamente me di la vuelta, exaltado, pues no había escuchado abrirse la puerta.

-bocchan, lo estaba buscando-murmuro mi mayordomo haciéndome dar un respingo.

-Sebastian, me asustaste-exclame avergonzado cruzándome de brazos

-lo lamento-se disculpó con una mano en el corazón y levantando una ceja al notar que me había quitado el parche.

-Quería ver mejor- explique en un bufido, sonrojándome-¿encontraste algo?

-si-contesto acercándose a la ventana

-dime- pedí yendo a recargarme contra la puerta, evitando su cercanía

-caminando entre los participantes en la habitación de abajo, encontré un pedazo de papel tirado en el suelo-dijo al tiempo que sacaba el objeto mencionado.

-¿tenía algo escrito?

-"Después del examen continúa con el siguiente. No hay que llamar la atención."-cito a modo de respuesta-por la caligrafía puedo asegurarle que la letra le pertenece a un chico-aseguro mi demonio

-ya veo. Bien, esto nos da tiempo. Aun así no hay que descuidarnos ¿entendido?

-yes, my lord (6)

-vámonos- suspire girándome para abrir la puerta

-bocchan, el parche-me recordó sonriendo

-ah si- dije buscándolo en mi bolsillo, fracasando en el acto

-aquí esta-dijo mi mayordomo agachándose frente a mí-se quedó atorado en el botón de la manga del saco

-tsk

-permítame-susurro acomodándolo en mi ojo y extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar a amarrar las cintas tras mi cabeza quedando en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

Pase saliva tratando de no mirarlo.

-bocchan, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto una vez termino de ponerme el parche, poniendo una de sus aguatadas manos sobre mi frente.

-s…si, ¿por qué lo dices?-pregunte sin poder dar un paso atrás pues mi espalda ya estaba pegada a la puerta

-su frente está caliente-continuo acercándose más si era posible quedando a solo diez centímetros de mi rostro

Enojado aparte su mano de un golpe.

-Sebastian, te dije que no hicieras cosas como esas. Deja de hacerlo-masculle frunciendo el ceño-tu…

-bocchan-interrumpió fríamente-como su mayordomo es mi deb…

-¡Ciel!-grito una voz tras la puerta a mi espalda al tiempo que era abierta impetuosamente, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo fuera empujado hacia enfrente, contra el de mi mayordomo, juntando en el acto nuestros labios. Abrí los ojos como platos al igual que él. Sus ojos brillaron escarlatas y peligrosos. Reaccionando más rápido que yo, coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y con fuerza me separo de él, haciéndome caer al suelo, rompiendo en el acto mi corazón (7). Con rapidez se irguió y se acercó a mí, con intenciones de levantarme. Apartando de un golpe la mano que me ofrecía me levante temblando.

-Ciel, ¿estás aquí?-pregunto Alois entrando a la habitación-oh, Sebastian, Ciel ¿pasa algo?

No estando dispuesto a que Sebastian me viera de este modo tan débil salí corriendo de la habitación hacia mi camerino con la mirada gacha.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de un revés mande a volar la charola que se encontraba sobre la comoda, tirando por toda la habitación su contenido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-Ciel-llamo Alois al otro lado de la puerta-abre por favor

Sabiendo que necesitaba de su compañía me acerque a la puerta

-e…estas solo…?-balbucee quedamente

-si, él esta abajo. En cuanto te fuiste le pedí que fuera con Claude para ayudarle…

Apenas abrí la puerta Alois se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, acomodando con una mano mi cabeza en su hombro (8) y cerrando de una patada la puerta. Necesitado de su apoyo le devolví el abrazo, comenzando a llorar en su hombro.

Por casi 5 minutos permanecimos en la misma posición. Me odie por ser tan débil.

-rí…ríete si…si quieres-balbucee sin separar mi rostro de su hombro-eres el segundo en verme…verme llorar de este…modo…

-no Ciel, no voy a reírme de ti-susurro el rubio abrazándome más fuerte

-gra…gracias-farfulle levantando la cabeza de su hombro

-aún faltan 3 minutos-comento el rubio guiándome hasta el sofá en donde me hizo sentarme.

-entiendo-susurre con la mirada gacha

-ten-dijo tendiéndome un pañuelo

Sin decir nada lo tome.

-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto parándose frente a mi

-si-respondí levantándome-vamos, tenemos un maldito examen que presentar (9)

Acompañado de Alois salí del camerino, dispuesto a evitar a toda costa a Sebastian.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras volví a pasar el pañuelo por mis ojos, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

-tu puedes Ciel-me animo mi amigo jalándome de un brazo.

Poniendo la expresión más neutra que tenía baje las escaleras hasta llegar al escenario tras telón, en donde ya todos los concursantes se encontraban formados, listos para entrar en cuanto dieran la señal nuestros coordinadores. En una esquina vi a Sebastian quien tenía la vista fija en algún punto del suelo. Volteando la mirada al lado contrario fui a formarme en mi lugar, junto con Alois.

No puede evitar estar ausente a la mayoría de las cosas que sucedían a mí alrededor. Más por inercia que por nada avance cuando Ash lo ordeno. Fui vagamente consiente de cuando los jueces dieron los nombres de los seis eliminados, ninguno de ellos fuimos Alois y/o yo.

-Ahora, proseguiremos con la segunda fase, el examen escrito-anuncio Ángela indicándonos con una mano que tomáramos asiento.

Volviendo en mí me di cuenta de la larga mesa que habían colocado en el escenario detrás de nosotros.

Disimuladamente Alois me jalo de la mano para que me sentara pues no me había movido de mi lugar.

Dándome una bofetada mental me obligue a "revivir".

Frente a nosotros había un bolígrafo y una hoja en la que ya estaba escrito nuestro nombre, y en lista, los números del uno al treinta. La separación de las sillas era de al menos 70cm.

-atención concursantes -pidió Ash- en cuanto los jueces lo ordenen, la señorita Ángela comenzara a dictar un cierto número de preguntas, para ser precisos treinta. Como ya notaron la hoja frente a ustedes esta enumerada hasta ese número.

-lo que tienen que hacer es, una vez yo diga la pregunta, escribir la respuesta en su respectivo número-prosiguió Ángela- al final se les recogerá la hoja y de inmediato daremos a conocer los resultados.

-quienes no consigan más de 22 aciertos serán los eliminados-dijo cantarinamente el peliblanco.

-si se descubre que hacen trampa, si tan solo voltean a mirar el examen de alguno de sus compañeros serán descalificados de inmediato

Solté un suspiro.

-comencemos-bramo Ash dando un aplauso. El público se mostró atento a lo que a continuación seria dicho por la peliblanca.

Tomando un sobre crema de la mesa de los jueces, Ángela se situó en un extremo del escenario. Todos tomamos nuestro respectivo bolígrafo.

_Concéntrate Ciel_

La peliblanca comenzó a dictar las preguntas una a una dándonos como tiempo para responder 7 segundos. Con aburrimiento escribí la respuesta de cada una de ellas. No eran para nada difíciles. De reojo pude notar que Alois hacia lo mismo que yo.

_No por nada somos reconocidos como condes a esta edad_

Después de unos minutos las preguntas se terminaron.

Ash y Ángela se colocaron a cada extremo de la mesa para después lanzándose una mirada sacar cada uno un bolígrafo. Rápidamente, y sorprendiendo a todos, los hermanos fueron revisando a una velocidad sorprendente los exámenes, tachando las respuestas incorrectas. Ni a Alois ni a mi nos tacharon nada en nuestra hoja.

En cuanto los hermanos terminaron su sorprendente labor. Volvieron a tomar lugar a cada extremo de la mesa.

-estas eran las respuestas- dijo Ash con una sonrisa para después decirlas de memoria-todos aquellos que tuvieron ocho o más respuestas mal, retírense, están eliminados del concurso

Tras diez segundos de espera, casi al mismo tiempo, tres chicos y una chica se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del escenario.

Se escucharon murmullos en el público.

-levántense-nos indicó la peliblanca guiándonos al centro del escenario, mientras tras nosotros de manera rápida y silenciosa la mesa y sillas eran quitadas.

-para la última fase únicamente quedan 12 concursantes-anuncio satisfecho el peliblanco.

Se escucharon varios aplausos.

-ahora, la fase final. Uno de los jueces nos hará el honor de decir en qué consistirá pues como ya todos saben, se tiene planeado algo especial por el décimo quinto aniversario del concurso "Talentos juveniles". Adelante jueces

Tal como me lo esperaba fue lord Carter quien tomó la palabra.

-antes que nada les doy mis felicitaciones por haber logrado llegar hasta aquí-dijo levantándose de su asiento-estoy seguro de que aún nos sorprenderán más.

Varios de los concursantes asintieron con una gran sonrisa excepto Alois y yo pues nuestro trabajo se estaba complicando.

-dentro de este sobre-señalo el juez sacando un sobre de su saco-están las instrucciones para la fase final, la cual fue acordada por todos los jueces y su majestad. Así que…

Con parsimonia el juez abrió la carta, extrayendo de ella una hoja azul claro con detalles negros.

Con la misma calma que si estuviera en la playa, el hombre comenzó a leer las instrucciones:

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

(1) Sé que esta no debo de utilizar emoticones en el fic pero la situación pedía a gritos expresar la mirada de Ciel a Alois con mi carita favorita (¬¬), no me pude resistir a usarla xD

(2) Jajaja creo que estoy exagerando mucho con el tamaño del teatro (se me está figurando castillo o.O ) igual disculpen eso pero es que ahhhh la situación lo requiere así.

(3) Ahhh me odio por hacer sufrir a Ciel-chan TT-TT

(4) Para finales del siglo XVIII y principios de XIX ya se le había agregado la sexta cuerda a la guitarra. Tengo entendido que la historia de Kuroshitsuji(al menos el manga) se desarrolla -si no mal recuerdo- en un Inglaterra del siglo XIX (¿porque los maestros no me hacen mejor un examen de esto? xD). Así que si señores y señoras la guitarra, tal como la conocemos, si tiene justificación para estar en mi fic, siendo tocada por el shotita hermoso de Alois.

M e gusta ese instrumento *¬* pero lamentablemente, aunque tengo una, no soy muy buena tocándola u.u

(5) No pude encontrar un video decente de Monochrome no kiss en versión con guitarra. (GOMEN!), así que después de buscar un buen rato termine poniendo la canción instrumental. La idea era que Alois tocara toda la canción de igual modo a como empieza pero buenooo el caso es que se entiende la idea ¿no? xD

(6) Ohhhh amo cuando dice eso! ¿ya lo notaron verdad? Creo que pongo mucho esa frase :3

(7) Lo sé, ¡ódienme!. Le he roto (otra vez) el corazón a Cielito-chan T-T

(8) Recuerden que Alois es un poco más alto que Ciel, así que le es posible abrazarlo de ese modo tan protector (amo a Alois! T-T, yo también quiero un abrazo de él)

(9) Me eh dado cuenta de que maldigo demasiado, GOMEN! Es un problema que tengo y al parecer lo estoy plasmando en el fic u.u, mil disculpas. Si les molesta por favor avísenme.

_M: Entonces...les gusto el capitulo? ñ.ñ_

_N: espero que si ¬¬_

_M: cállate y se amable_

_N: ...NO_

_M: Ò_Ó_

_N: ashhh bueno._

_M: okey...tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible..._

_N: todo dependerá de si dejan reviews u.u_

_M: ya cállate!_

_N; no! yo quiero reviews._

_M: lo que digas..._

_M.N: que estén bien!_

**_Dewa-matta!_**


End file.
